Shourai
by Youkou
Summary: It's the future of the Naruto series, meet the characters kids and the troubles they face. Read as friendships are made and broken and crushes start that could possibly ruin a team! Chapter 10 up: Urusai vs Chi: Hyperactive Ninja Face Off!
1. The Genin Exams

Shourai (this means Future in japanese)

* * *

**TEXT KEY:**

blah blah blah - Narration

"blah blah blah" - Talking

_blah blah blah _- Thinking

**blah blah blah **- Japanese (this can be in thinking or talking, so look for bold italics or just regular. What all the Japanese words mean that are in the chapter will be at the bottom of the page.)

* * *

**Senjou:** Okay, this is going to be my first actual chaptered story... It's about sixteen years after Naruto and his friends (and rivals) became Genin. Now there's a new generation of kids, and a whole new bunch of problems. This story's main character is Neji and Tenten's daughter. (Yes, Neji and Tenten because they're my favorite pairing and favorite characters from the boy and the girl side!) Please read and rate... Enjoy!

* * *

You know how sometimes you wake up in the morning, hoping that you're still dreaming and the day is actually going to start a few hours later? That's how Kajou felt when she woke up on the Monday morning that just happened to hold the exams to become an official Genin of Konoha. _What's the point of this? Everyone knows I'm going to pass it anyway, they might as well give my my forehead protectornow, and fate knows it, fate is just playing with my mind, trying to make me go crazy..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from her **ani-san** down the hall. "Hey, Spiral! Time for breakfast, up and at 'em!" Spiral... Kajou hated that nickname, but that's what her name literally said in Japanese so she couldn't help it. It could also mean several other things, but everyone liked to call her Spiral anyway.

Kajou got out of bed and walked to her closet, first looking at herself in the mirror that was on the door. _Hn... Stupid branch house seal, if it were me running the family there wouldn't be a main or branch house._ She opened the closet door and took out her normal training/ninja clothes. They consisted of boy-ish blue knee length pants, and a shirt like her father had when he was her age, except for without the collar, and of course she had the normal ninja shoes. She also wore a blue headband to cover the horrid branch house cursed seal. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail just so it would stay out of her eyes.

She walked into the kitchen where her **ani-san** and the rest of her family were already sitting. "Heh, I guess little Spiral had a little trouble getting up this morning. Did you trip over your rug again?" Sometimes her **ani-san** really annoyed her.

"Shut up, **noroi**." Kajou said sitting down at her spot at the table. She slowly scooped a spoonful of her oatmeal into her mouth.

"Now, now... Don't fight. Kajou, don't tell Yakkai to 'Shut up' and also don't call him stupid. Yakkai, don't provoke your sister so she does those things, you also don't want to get her really mad, you remember what happened last time, don't you?" Tenten said, getting her kids to calm down. Neji just sat there, watching the fight, hoping that for once his wife wouldn't stop them. He wanted to see who was stronger out of his two kids. _Oh, well. Fate just won't let me have any enjoyment..._

Yakkai was almost like a boy version of Tenten, except for more annoying, and Kajou was almost the exact opposite, she was like a girl version of Neji. And since they were like that, there was a whole lot of controversy between them, but they were still good sparring partners for each other and they got to vent out their anger that way.

Even though Yakkai was four years older than Kajou and was also already a Chuunin, when she was actually trying Kajou could beat him, though not easily. Last time they had fought and Yakkai had provoked Kajou by teasing her, Yakkai had ended up with a broken leg and a concussion. As Neji and Tenten's old **sensei** would say, it was 'The Power of Youth!'.

The rest of their morning meal was eaten in silence... Yeah, Kajou and Neji wished... Yakkai kept talking... and talking... and talking. And Tenten kept answering... and answering... and answering some more.

"How much longer do you think its going to be until my next mission?" Yakkai thought out loud, tugging at some of his Gaara-ish hair (his hair looks like Gaara's, except for its brownish black.)

"I don't know, honey. I just hope it isn't too dangerous. You never know what could happen on those B-ranked missions." Tenten said, a slightly worried look on her face.

"I wonder how my old teammates are doing... I haven't seen them for so long since I've been on missions so much." Yakkai asked aloud again, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine. I heard they became Chuunin recently too. You became one a year ago right? They just became Chuunin now." Tenten said, she started tapping her spoon on the side of her plate.

"Really, I bet they aren't as stro–"

Yakkai was cut off by Neji. "Be quiet. Kajou needs to mentally prepare for her upcoming test."

That shut Yakkai and Tenten up, when Neji said to be quiet, they were quiet, just because he was so... so... scary, when he got mad, that is.

Kajou stood up, she was done with her breakfast anyway, even before the three people who had sat down and started eating before her. "I'm going to school." Her family, well at least the ones who talked, said goodbye. Kajou walked out of her house on the northern side of the Hyuuga estates. She had to walk all the way around just to get to the gate out. About halfway around her cousin, the next heir to the Hyuuga family, walked up behind her.

"Oi, Kajou-chan. What's up?" The Hyuuga heir said jumping up beside Kajou. His messy dark blue-purple hair was even more knotted up than usual.

"One: Don't call me Kajou-CHAN... I'm four months older than you, Hanone-sama... Two: Leave me alone." Kajou said, speeding up her walking speed just to get away from him. When she noticed that he was still keeping up with her she jumped to the left, towards the outer wall, and jumped up on top. She then jumped into the trees and continued jumping through the trees until she reached the main road, just down the street from the school. Hanone was nowhere in sight, even from her Byakugan, obviously left in the dust.

Kajou smirked and walked into the ninja academy, walking to her classroom where the testing would take place. She was one of the first people there, the only person who was there before her was Nara Hanatsu, but she had probably just gotten there early so she could just sleep. She sat down in her usual seat, the one in the back row on the right of the main isle.

Slowly the other students filled into the classroom. Uzumaki Urasai was the loudest, as usual, and his spiky pink hair also catching a lot of attention. Today he was shouting of how he was going to be the top graduate of the year, even ahead of the three Uchiha triplets. Once everybody was there, their sensei, Rock Lee, came in and had them line up for the test.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! WE WILL BE GOING IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER FOR THE EXAM! I WILL HAVE YOU PREFORM YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK ON THE PUNCHING BAG DUMMY AND GRADE YOU ON HOW WELL YOU PREFORM IT. AFTER THAT WE WILL HAVE A QUICK WRITTEN EXAM. TOMORROW THE RESULTS WILL BE POSTED IN HERE!" Rock Lee said, screaming the whole time.

_Can't he shut up, or be a little quieter?_ Kajou thought, a slight grimace crossing her face. "Hn..." Rock Lee started calling names.

"ABURAME KONCHUU!"

A tall girl wearing a trech coat (like her fathers and the rest of her family) walked up. Her hair looked really frizzy even though that's how it always looked. The girl didn't appear to do anything. But after about half a minute about five hundred bugs jumped from somewhere behind the punching bag dummy and tore it to shreds. Rock Lee started clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"GOOD JOB, KONCHUU-CHAN! OKAY, NEXT IS AKIMICHI CHOUTO!" A rather chubby kid stepped up and preformed the **Baika no Jutsu **on the new, non-torn up punching bag dummy. It was just hit across the room without much real damage. Chouto sighed and walked back into line beside Konchuu.

"HYUUGA KAJOU!"

_Hmmm... Quite a huge jump in last name letters, heh..._ Kajou walked up in front of Rock Lee and prepared to do the 64 Points of Divinity attack on the punching bag. She started attacking the punching bag, calling out the hits as she went. "Two hits!", "Four hits!", "Eight hits!", all the way up to "64 hits!". Her classmates were staring in awe, except for Hanone, who already knew that Kajou had known that attack.

Rock Lee looked at the damage on the punching bag, then back at Kajou, he was clearly impressed. _I guess that's what to expect from my rival's daughter. Already having mastered the 64 Points attack... I wonder if she knows the Kaiten yet..._

"INUZUKA HANONE!"

Hanone walked up. Just because his mother had married an Inuzuka and all didn't mean he wasn't still heir to the Hyuuga house... And he was quite glad because of it because he got to boast that he was an Inuzuka and a Hyuuga, most of the boys envied him for that.

Hanone was going to use his dad's favorite move, no one had noticed before, but his little brown dog was sitting in the hood of his Kiba-ish jacket. The dog jumped out and let out a high pitched bark. "Okay, Koinu! Lets do the **Gatsuuga**..." Hanone and Koinu started spinning rabidly then jumped up, heading straight towards the new punching bag dummy. After the dust (and feathers from the punching bag) cleared from their impact, they saw that the punching bag was completely destroyed and Hanone was smiling. Rock Lee was, once again, impressed.

_Hmmm... At least two prodigies this year. I wonder how the teams will turn out._ "NARA HANATSU!" _I heard that Hanatsu is also smart, its rumored that she's smarter than her father was at this age._

Hanatsu yawned as she woke up, still sitting in her desk. "Wha? Oh, it's my turn... I'll need an actual person to show you this move... It's a defense move..." She stood up and walked to the front of the class room. Some random kid, who it doesn't matter who they are, walked up. "Okay. I created this move myself... Try and attack me with some sort of Taijutsu, and I'll be able to block it."

The random kid jumped into the air and was going to kick down right on Hanatsu's head, if she hadn't done her move. "**Kage Benso**!" The random kid stopped in mid air, his leg caught in what appeared to be a wall of solid shadow that was now all around Hanatsu. Hanatsu stopped the defense and the random kid fell to the floor. "That was too troublesome..."

"UCHIHA RAISHUU!"

What appeared to be a black haired Ino stepped up. She was the first born of the Uchiha triplets of that generation. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**!" The punching bag was just a pile of ashes.

"UCHIHA ENKOU!"

A blonde haired Sasuke walked up. The second born of the Uchiha triplets, and the tallest. "**Katon: Housenka**!" Once again, a pile of ashes was on the floor.

"UCHIHA KOMAYAKA!"

A boy who looked just like a mini-version of Itachi walked up. He had the lines under his eyes and everything. The boy sent an invisible shiver down Rock Lee's spine. He remembered when the news was sent out that the entire Uchiha clan was killed off by Itachi, and it still frightened him a little that this boy was a mini-me of the evil Uchiha. "Okay, I hope this skill is good enough to live up to my siblings... **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" More ashes...

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST, UZUMAKI URASAI!"

Urasai walked up, looking like he had a head inflated almost five times its usual size by his pride. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" There were copies of Urasai filling up almost every empty space in the room. All of them simultaneously yelled, "**Shannaro!**" beforethe original made all of the others disappear.

Rock Lee was amazed, beyond amazed. _I guess all of the parents taught their children their signature moves. The best ones they had too. This years graduate class will be interesting._ "**YOSH**! THERE ARE FOREHEAD PROTECTORS ON THE BACK DESKS FOR ALL OF YOU TO TAKE! NOW EVERYONE COME BACK HERE TOMORROW TO SEE THE RANKS OF THE GRADUATES, WHO YOUR JOUNIN **SENSEI** IS, AND WHO'S ON YOUR TEAM! DISMISSED!" All of the kids walked out/ran out/stayed in the classroom and slept.

* * *

_**AT THE UCHIHA HOUSE**_

"We all passed for sure, mother!" Komayaka yelled at dinner later than night to an overjoyed Ino.

"I'm so proud of all of you! And your forehead protectors look so nice..." Ino said, clutching her hands together. Komayaka and Raishuu were wearing their forehead protectors on their foreheads while Enkou was wearing hers around her wrist, like a bracelet.

"You all did very good." Sasuke said after swallowing his current bite of food.

"Thank you." Enkou said simultaneously with Raishuu, while Komayaka and their mother were still squealing to each other in excitement.

* * *

_**AT THE UZUMAKI HOUSE**_

"YOU DID AWESOME, URASAI!" Naruto, a.k.a the sixth hokage, shouted across the dinner table.

"I'm very proud of you, Urasai." Sakura said, moving his hear around with her fingers, sort of like she was scratching his head.

"Thank you!" Urasai said through a mouthful of chicken flavored ramen.

* * *

_**AT THE NARA HOUSE**_

"At this rate you might even be able to beat your father in chess, Hanatsu." Temari said, still cooking dinner. "Though, I wish you would've used your two fans... But you still did good."

"It's too troublesome to take those fans to class every day. But once I start practicing I might take them with me." Hanatsu said, right behind her there were two fans about 3/4 the size of Temari's.

"She'll never beat me in chess, Temari... I just hope she becomes a challenge for me at least, some day." Shikamaru said, turning to the next page of the newspaper.

* * *

_**AT THE HYUUGA MAIN HOUSE**_

"High five!" Kiba said, holding his hand out for Hanone to give a high five. "You did really well, and I heard from your teacher that your Gatsuuga was perfect!"

Hinata just smiled as she ate dinner, letting them be enthusiastic for her.

"It was so cool, dad! I started spinning, and so did Koinu. Then we jumped up and when we hid the punching bad dummy we shredded it to pieces! It was so awesome!"

* * *

_**AT THE HYUUGA BRANCH HOUSE**_

"I can't believe you actually passed, Spiral." Yakkai said, teasing Kajou by tapping her on the forehead from across the table.

"Shut up, **baka**." Kajou said, hitting his hand away.

"You should be congratulating her, Yakkai." Tenten said, and Neji gave a slight nod to show he agreed.

They continued their dinner, talking about plans for what they would be doing once Kajou started missions and all of that. During the middle of the conversation Kajou slipped away and got to her room. Changing into her pajama's she just kept wondering, _Who's going to be on my team?

* * *

_

**Senjou:** So, what does everyone think so far? Oh, and by the way, when I said what happened at each house, I left out the Akimichi and Aburame house because I couldn't really think of anything... Anyway...Here's the list of the Japanese words that I used, some of them are really simple, but I just put them anyway for people who don't know any Japanese. They're in the order that they appear in the story.

ani-san : older brother

noroi : stupid

sensei : teacher

Baika no Jutsu : Body Enlargement Technique (Akimichi advanced bloodline)

Gatsuuga : Piercing Fang

Kage Benso : Shadow Defense (I made this up myself, no taking!)

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu : Fire Type: Dragon Fire Skill

Katon: Housenka : Fire Type: Mythical Fire Flower

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu : Fire Type: Grand Fireball Skill

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu : Shadow Replication Technique

Shannaro: All right, damn it!

Yosh: All right!

baka : idiot

Okay, now that that's over with... If any of you want to know what the kids names mean in Japanese just say that in your review and I'll put it at the start of the next chapter. I'll just tell you now that their names go with their personalities, techniques, or their family. Until next time, Sayonara!


	2. The Teams: Meet Team 5

**Senjou:** I decided to update really quickly because I got two reviews within one day, which in my opinion is awesome, and I just wanted to because I was bored on the weekend. Oh, in the last chapter, I forgot to do their written test, just pretend they did that, okay? Thanks to the two reviewers for doing longer reviews than just "It was good!", "Update soon!", "It stunk!", or anywhere along the lines of those things... Now for the answers to the reviews...

_**FireDragonBL-** Okay, this is going to be a long explanation (sort of) about why I put Naruto and Sakura together, because I like NaruHina just a little better also. If Hinata was with Naruto then Kiba wouldn't have anybody since Sakura would be with Sasuke then, and so Ino would be with Shikamaru... I don't think an_y_body wants to see Temari with Kiba..._ _And for the cursed seal thing, I didn't want to change that because I have a few -does finger quotes- "plans" for how that's going to end up meaning something later._

_**Bevy-chan-** Well, like I said, if anybody wants to know what the kids names mean in Japanese I could put it at the end of this chapter, and I guess I'll do that... I'd be so glad if you would try and draw a picture of their kids, since I'm not too good at drawing... I give you permission to do that and I'd love to see the final result!_

Wow, those are long answers. (It takes up half a page xx) Well, I guess I should start the chapter.

Oh, and I also have a new thing to add to the text key that was at the start of the last chapter.

Blah blah blah : Writing or Something Able To Be Read.

* * *

It was morning again, but this morning Kajou was the first one awake in her whole family. She actually looked happy for once instead of just feeling that way but not showing it. She actually cooked breakfast for everyone before anyone else woke up. She ate her share of the breakfast and left for the school before even her older brother had reached the kitchen.

Kajou walked down the road to the academy as the sun was just over the trees. She'd seen a few ANBU jumping from rooftop to rooftop checking on the town, and about a street away, using her Byakugan, she could see who she thought were the three Uchiha triplets. Other than that, the whole town seemed deserted.

She reached the front door of the academy and went in, finding her classroom she went inside to find her teacher already there. _I guess that's what is expected from the most enthusiastic ninja in the whole village..._

"KAJOU! YOU'RE HERE! THE LISTS OF THE TEAMS ARE ON THAT BULLETIN BOARD OVER THERE, THE CLASS RANKINGS ARE THERE, TOO!" He pointed over to a wall to her right. She walked over to look at the paper posted up on the wall and started reading it. It said -

Team 3 - Uchiha Enkou, Aburame Konchuu, Inuzuka Hanone - Wait in Room 105

Team 4 - Akimichi Chouto, Uchiha Raishuu, Nara Hanatsu - Wait in Room 106

Team 5 - Uchiha Komayaka, Uzumaki Urasai, Hyuuga Kajou - Wait in Room 107

Class Rankings

1. Hyuuga Kajou

2. Nara Hanatsu

3. Inuzuka Hanone

4. Uchiha Komayaka

5.Uchiha Raishuu

6. Uchiha Enkou

7. Aburame Konchuu

8. Uzumaki Urasai

9. Akimichi Chouto

Kajou was secretly celebrating in her head. She had ranked first in their class, out of all the Genins that it could've been, it was her. Her inner celebration would have gone on forever if the Uchiha triplets hadn't entered then. They walked over and Raishuu pushed her out of the way.

"We only got fourth, fifth, and sixth? Dad is going to be disappointed, he ranked first in his class." Raishuu said, looking a bit angry.

"I just hope he doesn't ground us from everything except for missions and training." Enkou frowned.

"Mom will still be happy! There's nothing to worry about. As long as Mom is around we won't get in to much trouble." Komayaka said, still wearing a huge smile on her face.

"That's easy for you to say." Enkou said, resting her elbows on top of Komayaka's head because she was tall enough to do so.

"You ranked the highest out of all three of us, and everyone knows you train the least out of everyone in our family, even Mom." Raishuu said, she then just left, heading to the room where she was supposed to wait for the rest of her team and her Jounin teacher. Enkou left right after that. Komayaka walked over to Kajou since she was on the same team and him and all.

"So, should we go to the classroom that's on there and wait for Urasai?" Komayaka said after helping Kajou up, who was still on the ground after Raishuu had pushed her. The only reply he got was Kajou walking away towards the hallway. "I'm guessing that's a yes..." He followed after her.

They walked down the hall and met up with Urasai about half way to the classroom they were going to. "HEY! How did you Uchiha's get here before ME?" He shouted, though he didn't wait for an answer and just stormed down the hall. His inner self was shouting. (A/N: Inner Urasai will be in bold italics) **_"KUSO! How the hell do they ALWAYS beat me at EVERYTHING! Even checking what team they're on first! ... Wait... Komayaka and Kajou were walking together... Something is wrong here... Maybe they're just on the same team."_**

Kajou and Komayaka walked into the classroom just as they heard a really loud "WHAT THE HELL?" that had obviously came from Urasai.

"I guess he read the team list." Kajou said. Komayaka looked surprised because she had actually said something.

"Ya, I guess."

Urasai stormed into the room about a minute later. Komayaka and Kajou were already sitting down at desks in the classroom. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STUCK ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU TWO!" He pointed at both of them, screaming his head off. "THESE ARE GOING TO BE THE WORST YEARS OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU BOTH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He kept yelling for about five minutes, then who appeared to be the Jounin who would train them walked in and Urasai was quiet.

"Hey, guys... And girl." The teacher said. He was really tall and had fiery red hair that was all pushed over to one side in spikes. "I'm going to be your teacher. Why don't we go somewhere a little nicer than a classroom and introduce ourselves. Let's go to the bridge that goes over the river that separates the normal town and the training areas and the forest. See you there." He disappeared in a cloud of light green smoke.

"Why do we have to go somewhere else?" Urasai said, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Shut up, dobe." Komayaka and Kajou said simultaneously, Komayaka having lost his usual, nice voice, and Kajou just being herself. Kajou put her hands together in a seal, gathered chakra in her feet, and ran off at a speed so that she looked just like a small blur of color. Once she got within a block of the bridge she turned and headed further down river until she was out of sight of the bridge.

_I wonder if I can impress our new teacher, whatever his name is, by walking on water... I just sort of mastered this about a half a week ago._ (A/N: Ya, she's really good. Really, REALLY good. I mean, just look at who her parents are, lol.) She walked up to the river and stepped on top of the water, she was a little shaky at first and her shoes got a little wet, but other than that, she was just fine.

Kajou started walking upstream towards the bridge. She saw Komayaka standing on the bridge and using her Byakugan she saw that Urasai was almost there too. Their teacher was somewhere near the bridge, in a tree most likely.

She was only about ten yards from the bridge when Urasai ran up and spotted her. "HEY! Komayaka, LOOK! Kajou is walking on the water! Wow, that's awesome!" **_"NO FREAKING FAIR! I'm supposed to be the best! ME! NOT HER! MEEEEEE!"_**

Their red-haired teacher jumped out from a nearby tree. "Hey, where's your Hyuuga friend? I'd think she'd be here first since she graduated first in your class and all."

"No, we beat her easily!" Urasai said giving a thumbs up.

"He's lying. She's walking on the water... down there..." Komayaka pointed down at the river to his right and their teacher looked.

_Hm, she has really good chakra control already. No wonder she graduated top of the class._ "Hey, Kajou. Get up here." Their teacher said. "I'm not going to wait forever."

Kajou sighed and jumped up. _I guess he isn't impressed... I'm going to have to find another way to make him KNOW that I'm the best._

"Okay, I'll go first since you all probably know each other a little bit." He ran his fingers through his red hair. "I'm Fukashigi Yatsu, just call me Yatsu-sensei. I was born and raised in the Hidden Sand Village but moved here once I became a Chuunin. My likes, dislikes, and goals are none of your business so don't ask." He brushed an imaginary speck of dust off of his Jounin vest.

"Well, you sure didn't tell us much about yourself!" Urasai half shouted, half said.

"Well, I don't care what you think about that Mr. Loud Mouth. You go next."

"Okay..." Urasai sighed. **_"Kuso... Why did I have to be first?"_** "I'm Uzumaki Urasai, my father is the Hokage now! My likes are ramen and the color pink." Komayaka chuckled, but Urasai ignored him. "My dislikes are people who think they're all high and mighty -cough-Hyuuga's and Uchiha's-cough- when they really aren't. My goal in life is to be the seventh Hokage."

"Well, your goals are quite high for someone so short!" Yatsu said, giving a small smile. "Next, you, with the lines under your eyes, Komayaka, right?"

"Yes, it's Komayaka..." He nodded before continuing. "I'm Uchiha Komayaka, one of the Uchiha triplets, the youngest one. My likes are my siblings and training." _I can't believe my siblings threatened me to do something if I didn't say that... They just don't want to look weak._ "My dislikes are weak people... and the color pink..." He looked at Urasai. "My goal is to be strong in my siblings eyes..."

"Your goals are a little more within the doable range... Okay, last but not least, you, Show Off Girl."

_How dare he call me that. He's the one trying to make everyone notice him by having that horrid color of hair. I just walked on water._ "I'm Hyuuga Kajou, daughter of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. I graduated at the top of our class. My likes or dislikes are to not be known by you, and my goal is to be the head of the Hyuuga family and get rid of the Main and Branch houses." She paused for a few seconds. "Oh, and don't call me 'Show Off Girl' and Urasai, don't stick your tongue out behind my back."

Urasai sighed and got back to his seat. "Okay, now that all of us have introduced ourselves lets go train!" Komayaka inwardly groaned. "Just follow me."

They walked to training area number 18 and walked in. This training area was all just a huge clearing except for a small ring of trees around the edges. Once they were right in the middle Yatsu stopped walking and turned around to face his new students. "Okay, all of you run away and go hide in the trees. You're all going to try and get these bells from me... In about three hours. Those that succeed in grabbing one of these two bells will get to move onto the next stage of training. Start."

Urasai jumped at their sensei right away, holding one of his kunai with a long handle. He was caught in midair by some invisible force and wasn't able to move. He stayed floating in the air. "So, now that you all see what you can do when you have really good chakra control, actually start, and give me a challenge." He dropped Urasai on the ground and prepared for... well... not much really.

Kajou took an MP3 player out of her pocket (A/N: Yes, they do have MP3 players, lol) and strapped it around her upper arm. She started playing the song Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls (A/N: I think the songs okay, but there is a lot better. It just fits. And this isn't a song fic, I'm just putting the song in here at different parts. The song will be in italics.)

_When I was just a little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read my a story._

Kajou activated her Byakugan and took out a few needles. She wasn't quite as good as her mother with aim, but she was still really good. She tossed a needle at their sensei and he dodged, but Komayaka, using his Sharingan, had predicted that move and tossed a shuriken to where their teacher was going to be. It grazed the side of Yatsu's cheek. Kajou glared at Komayaka.

_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory._

"Nice throw, Komayaka." Their sensei smiled before jumping away.

"Don't help me. I can do this all by myself." Kajou said, also jumping away from Komayaka. She found their sensei again and started throwing her almost infinite amount of needles at him to the beats of the music.

_I'd lie in bed _

_And think about_

_The person that I wanted to be,_

_Then one day I realized_

_The fairy tale life_

_Wasn't for me._

She was about to throw one more needle when their sensei suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her arm and held it so the needle she was holding was only about an inch from the back of her head. (A/N: Imagine what Kakashi did when Naruto tried to attack him before he said start.) He turned off her MP3 player and let go of her, immediately jumping away.

Kajou spun around, trying to hit her teacher using the Gentle Fist style, but he was already gone. "Kuso..."

She turned back around to find her teammates, except for the fact that they were stabbed all over by kunai and shuriken. She just sighed and called out. "I won't fall for that! I know it's a Genjutsu!" The images faded away and her teachers voice called out from somewhere.

"Aw, man! You spoiled the fun!"

"Come out here and quit hiding, chicken!" Kajou yelled to her teacher, wherever he was.

"Now you've got me mad... There's no way you're getting a bell now." Her teacher jumped out from a tree behind her and tried to attack her. When he rushed by her she dodged and grabbed a bell off of a hook on his Jounin vest.

"Oh, ya?" She gave a triumphant smirk. "Where should I go to wait for the others?"

"Hm... You're the first one to get a bell on the first try, ever... This is going to be interesting. There's only about two hours left, so go wait by the entrance and listen to your music or something." With that her sensei jumped off to search for the other two. Kajou ran quickly to the entrance of the training area, she spotted Urasai on the way, going in for another attack. _Idiot..._

It was two hours later and Kajou had listened through all of her songs at least twice. Which pretty much meant, she was bored as hell. She heard three people walking her way, so she activated her Byakugan and saw that it was the rest of her team. Her team walked up.

Komayaka and Urasai had twigs and leaves all in their hair and they both had plenty of scratches. She saw Urasai say something to their teacher. It looked something along the lines of, 'Hey, why the hell is she sitting over here while we were trying to get a bell?' and Yatsu replied, 'She already got a bell, so stop whining.'

They finally reached where she was, Komayaka and their teacher smiled at her while Urasai pouted like a five year old. Kajou stood up and crossed her arms in front of her, jiggling the bell up and down by shaking her hand, and smirked at her two teammates. "Now, no fighting now, we're going to have missions tomorrow. And if we want you all to have eight missions done by the time for the Chuunin exam we're going to have to get them done quick." Yatsu said, smiling. "All of you meet here at dawn tomorrow. We've got work to do!" All of them went home for a good nights sleep before the busy day tomorrow.

* * *

**Senjou: **Okay, chapter two is DONE! Like I said at the start of the chapter, I'll put what all of the kids names mean...

Kajou - spiral (you already knew that one)

Yakkai - trouble / burden / bother

Raishuu - attack

Enkou - flame

Komayaka - friendly

Hanone - fang

Konchuu - bug

Chouto - ... (I just based this off of all the boys in the Akimichi family having Chou at the start of the name...)

Hanatsu - to release

Urasai - loud

Okay, that sort of clear things up of how I got the names? Please review... And... um... Until next time, SAYONARA!


	3. The First Mission

**Senjou:** Something is just pushing me to write more and more and more. Either its all the nice reviews I'm getting, or I'm just overly bored... Or both... But whichever it is, time to answer the reviews! Oh, and for all of your information, my school gets out this coming Wednesday, so be prepared for TONS of updates then.

_**Le1, Mizu-kana - **Glad you like that pairing so much... Enjoy this chapter too!_

_**Bevy-chan - **Wow... I've heard good, I've heard okay, but I've never heard the word awesome describing one of my stories... Thanks so much! And thanks again for offering to draw the kids... Once your done I might just put the link to the picture onto my user page for all the people who like this story to see -smile-._

Okay, Chapter 3... START!

* * *

_Jeez, where are those idiots... I'm so bored, I've been waiting here for about thirty minutes._ Kajou tapped her foot, she was leaning against a tree next to the entrance of the training area they had been in the day before. There shouldn't really be a reason she's complaining about the others being late since she had just been extremely early, the sun still hadn't came up.

_Maybe I should just train by myself until they get here._ And that's exactly what she did. She started stretching, afterwards she practiced her aim by tossing her needles, kunai, shuriken, and other various weapons at targets she taped to trees around the clearing. The sun finally came up and Komayaka walked in to find Kajou training.

Kajou didn't notice Komayaka so she kept training, the only thing Komayaka didn't realize, is that he was standing right in between Kajou and a tree with an unused target on it. Kajou spun around and hurtled a handle-less kunai towards the target Komayaka was in front of.

Luckily Komayaka was able to dodge the kunai, but just barely. He ended up with a cut along the side of his right arm. Kajou rushed over to see if she'd hurt her new teammate much, and she hadn't, so she started apologizing over and over again.

About five minutes later their sensei walked in carrying a yelling Urasai by the collar. "Stop squirming, don't be asleep next time I come to check at your house to see if you're ready for missions." Yatsu tossed Urasai so he was on the ground right next to where Kajou and Komayaka were.

"Okay, for our first mission today we will be—"

"Are we going to fight lots of ninja's from other villages?" Urasai yelled loudly, obviously excited because he thought they were going to have some thrilling, death-defying mission.

"No... Our first mission is taking care of a class of first years at the ninja academy for an hour since their teacher will be busy."

"Why do we have to take care of some stinking eight year olds?" No, it wasn't Urasai. It was actually Komayaka who had yelled that time. Urasai and Kajou looked at him strangely while their sensei just sighed and shook his head.

"You can't argue, we have to do it if you want to take the Chuunin Exam any time soon. Because, from what I've heard, it starts in two weeks."

Still keeping a straight face, not looking excited at all, Kajou thought, _YES! I'm going to kick butt so bad in the Chuunin Exam even if I am a rookie. I'll make mom proud for sure and in the finals of the fighting round I'll actually make Dad cheer for me. He didn't cheer for that baka Yakkai, so I'd already be beating him in something!_ "Where do we need to go to take care of them?"

"We're going to take care of them right here. You'll all split up into different groups and the groups of kids will rotate so they get to each of your stations. What you teach them is up to you, but it has to be somewhat educational for future ninjas."

"Hai." All of the Genin said simultaneously, each with different tones in their voices. Kajou was somewhat excited, Komayaka was bored, and Urasai was mad because they had gotten such a simple mission. Their sensei waved a hand and about two dozen eight year olds ran in, standing with the person that looked the most exciting. They had apparently already gotten instructions on what to do.

All of the girls ended up standing by Kajou and all of the boys were by Komayaka. After all, what sane eight year old doesn't know that a boy with pink, spiky hair is really weird. Their sensei whispered to all three of the Genin, "This is the only time I'll help you..." He started talking loud enough for every person in that training area to hear. "Okay! All of you kids, there needs to be eight of you with each of these Genin. Four girls and four boys with each!" All of the kids groaned and started dividing up evenly.

After about a minute they were all divided up how they were supposed to be and each of the Genin took their group to a separate part of the training area.

Kajou lead her group not too far away from where they had been before, and they were still by plenty of trees. After they had stopped one of the boys observed the surroundings and shouted out, "We're not going to be picking flowers, are we?"

"No... Okay, now to introduce myself to all of you. I'm Hyuuga Kajou." There were a few surprised gasps and a few, "Awesome!"'s from the younger kids because pretty much everyone had heard about the rankings for the new graduating Genin class. "Now, I'm going to ask a few questions for you guys to answer. And no, we aren't going to be answering questions the whole time. First off, how many of you know how to fight with a kunai?"

A few shaking hand reached up into the air, three boys and one girl. "How many of you know how to fight with shuriken?" All of their hands went into the air with that one. _Good, not everyone in my class knew how to fight with shurikens until we were nine. I think one kid didn't even learn until he was ten, but I can't remember who..._ "Okay, now that I have that info, I'll tell you all what we're doing." All of the kids were listening intently, having already guessed what they were going to do for this lesson.

"I'm going to train you all to fight with kunai, and for the ones who already know how I have something special for you. Before I give you guys some kunai to start throwing at the targets on those trees, I'm going to demonstrate." She whipped out a kunai from somewhere, though it had been to quick to really tell. Kajou tossed the kunai at one of the trees, hitting the target perfectly in the center. After all of the "Ooo"'s and "Ah..."'s of the kids had stopped she pulled the kunai out of the tree using her chakra and tucked it safely to where it was before.

"Did you all see how I threw that?" All of the kids who were going to be learning how to throw the kunai nodded. "Now, try and copy those movements with the kunai that are in front of you. If anybody gets hurt just come to me, I have plenty of bandages." She then went to the four kids who already knew how to fight with kunai and demonstrated how to throw her favorite weapon, needles. Kajou got them started and went over to lean on a tree and watch.

_Some of these kids are really good... That one girl who's throwing the needles is already almost hitting right in the middle. And a few of the kids who are throwing the kunai are doing good too. Oh, great. The first injury... _One of the girls who was throwing kunai came up with a huge, deep cut along the palm of her hand, she was crying, but not loudly.

"Oh, that's a pretty bad one..." Kajou said, looking over the wound making sure it was all clean so it wouldn't get infected. "How'd you get it?"

"W-when I was t-t-trying to grab my k-kunai out of th-the tree, I accidentally g-grabbed the sharp p-part..." The girl replied, still trying not to cry. Kajou nodded and started wrapping the girls hand with bandages. After about a minute she was done.

"Go back and keep trying, try not to grab the sharp part again, okay?" The girl ran off to keep trying just to be replaced by two of the needle-throwing boys. One of them was just helping his friend.

The one who wasn't hurt said, "I accidentally let go of my needle and it hit him in the leg." He pointed to the needle in the back of the other boy's leg.

"Okay... You can hold him still while I pull this out. Brace yourself, because it sometimes hurts a bit when you tug these needles out." She grasped the needle and pulled it out quickly with a small yelp of pain from the boy. She wrapped his leg in a bandage and sent both of them off to get started again. It had been about ten minutes since they had started.

In the last ten minutes there was a lot more injuries. Over all, everyone had gotten hurt at least once, and a few unlucky ones had been hurt two or three times. She sent them off in the direction of Komayaka's station.

Their sensei came over with a slight smile on his face. "What did you do, make them fight you?"

"No, I taught them how to fight with kunai, and for the ones who already knew I told them how to throw needles."

"That's just as bad, except for the fact that none of them are lethally wounded... I guess I said for it to be something educational and that fits into the category..."

The group of kids who had just been with Kajou had arrived at Komayaka's station. Once Komayaka had seen all the bandages on them he got a little worried. _Oh my... What did she do to them? At least they most likely won't get hurt at my station._ "Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed my friend's station and will enjoy mine too. First of all, I'm Uchiha Komayaka. And today we're going to play hide and go seek. What this has to do with being a ninja is that you have to be able to hide from your enemies, and you have to be able to find them too. For the first ten minutes one of you will be it. But for the last ten I'll be it and you have to be able to hide really well. Once you're found come and sit by this tree over here." He pointed to a tree behind him. "If the ten minutes are up and not everyone has been found I'll call out 'Ollie, Ollie, oxen free!' and it'll be safe to come out without losing."

All of the kids looked completely excited, even though they were still trying to decide whether training with kunai/needles was better than playing hide and go seek. "Who wants to be it?"

Several hands shot up and Komayaka ended up picking a brown haired girl with bandages wrapped around her right hand (a.k.a 'Grabbed-the-sharp-part-of-the-kunai-girl'). "Go and hide! You, count to thirty and then go and find your friends." The girl started counting and Komayaka sat down by the tree where they were going to sit once they were found.

Looking around he had already spotted a few of the hiding kids. _There's a boy in the branches of that tree right there... There's a girl hiding in that fake rabbit hole... Another boy is hiding in the hollow of that tree... This is going to be easier than the last group if they hide this obviously._

"Thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" The girl ran off to find her friends. She ran right past the fake rabbit hole, the tree with the boy in it, and the tree hollow with the other boy in it without noticing them. The first person she found was the boy who had been hit with his friends needle hiding in a fake bush that was square shaped. She soon after found the rest except for the three that Komayaka had noticed right off.

She never did find those last three within the ten minutes so Komayaka called out, "Ollie, Ollie, oxen free!" The kids left jumped/climbed out of their hiding spots and Komayaka started clapping for the people who were 'good' at hiding, and the other kids followed suit. After the clapping was over, Komayaka started talking again. "Okay, now I'm going to be the seeker, so you all better find good hiding spots. I'll give you fifty seconds to hide this time. Ready, go!" He closed his eyes and started counting.

Once their fifty seconds were up, Komayaka started looking, and found them all within one and a half minutes. The kids apparently didn't like that version of the game, so he thought of another way they could play. "Okay, since that was a little too easy for me. This time I'm going to hide and you all have to find me. Give me ten seconds." All of the kids closed their eyes and started counting. Komayaka used a jutsu that allowed him to go underground._ They'll never find me here, but I'll just give them the thrill of searching._

He heard the kids call "Ten!" from above him. A minute passed by and he still heard them searching high and low for him. Two minutes had now passed and they apparently they were losing their enthusiasm. After five minutes total one of the kids called out, "Make a noise!", which didn't really help them since they couldn't tell where it was coming from. Eight minutes had passed by and most of the kids had given up, but a few were still searching. Since they would have to walk to the next station before the twenty minutes they had each time was up he decided to come out from his hiding spot. He called out, "Home free!" so they wouldn't say they found him, and popped out from the ground. Before they could realize where he was actually hiding (there wasn't a mark left on the ground from when he jumped up) he sent them off to Urasai's station, whatever it may be.

It will never be known whether Urasai's or Kajou's stations were more dangerous... "Okay. First of all, I'm Uzumaki Urasai, the son of the current Hokage. Here I'm going to teach you a new jutsu. It is an easy one to learn but some of you might have some trouble." (A/N: It's an elementary jutsu, but I don't think they learn how to do it in the ninja academy. If they do, just pretend this class doesn't know it yet...)

The younger kids nodded. **_"Curse these little kids! They aren't even acknowledging the fact that I'm the son of the Hokage! They must be idiots..."_** (A/N: Just as a reminder for all of you readers, bold and italics is the Inner Urasai talking... Italics is whoever the main person is then thinking) _No, if they were idiots, they wouldn't have survived Kajou's training because she probably did something with weapons, I guess that's why they're all covered in bandages though..._ "I'm going to be teaching you the Kawimiri no jutsu (Replacement Technique)."

The same kid who had told Komayaka to make a noise during hide and go seek spoke out. "But we aren't supposed to learn that until we're ten!"

"Well, I know you're all really smart so I'm teaching you now." All of the eight year olds smiled. _**"They are NOT smart! They were not amazed that you were the son of the Hokage!"** They are smart, so shut up._ "Now, one of you run at me and try to attack. Go all out, don't be afraid of hurting me."

All of the kids huddled together and picked someone to attack Urasai. They finally picked one of the taller boys who was probably the best fighter out of them. The boy started running at Urasai with a kunai and threw it at him. Right when it would've hit him, Urasai shouted out, "Kawimiri no jutsu!" and he was replaced by a log. The kids looked surprised even they knew that was going to happen in that technique.

Urasai jumped down from a nearby tree. "Divide up into pairs, one girl versus boy to make it fair." He watched them fight, a kid occasionally getting it right, but he had to apply more bandages in that twenty minutes than most ninjas did on five B-ranked missions put together.

Once the last twenty minutes were up all of the groups were brought to the center of the clearing, everyone was bandaged up all over. When their teacher saw them she totally freaked out and asked Yatsu what had happened. The teacher was just barely calm when she brought her class back to the ninja academy. After all of them were out of site Yatsu turned to his students ready to ask what they though.

"So, did you guys like your first mission?"

"I thought it was cool," _I bet all of the kids liked my station best._ Kajou was going to say that last part out loud, but before she did she realized that it would be as unlike her as possible so she decided against it.

"The kids were really nice, and they appeared to like hide and go seek." Komayaka said fiddling around with his thumbs.

"They were all so cute, and really smart too!" Urasai shouted out, going against what his inner self was saying, which was something like this: **_"They were all freaking idiots! They were not amazed at my amazing relation to the sixth Hokage!"_**

"I'm glad you all liked your first mission." Yatsu said, grinning. "I hope your ready for another mission. I'll try and get a little bit of a harder one for you guys this time, that one seemed too easy. Maybe one with some fighting in it."

"Hai." All three of the students said, following their sensei who was already walking away towards the Hokage's office.

Yatsu knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, but Urasai just barged in like it was his house... Well, it was sort of since the Hokage was his father and was at the office a lot so... Whatever. "Hey, Dad!" Urasai yelled once he was inside, waking up his father who was sleeping on his desk. (A/N: Who does that remind me of... -cough-Tsunade-cough-) "We need another mission, Dad!"

The rest of his team walked in calmly and quietly, except for a small "Shut up." From Kajou to Urasai. Yatsu explained to Naruto what kind of mission he wanted for his team. "This time I want a mission for them that will be dangerous, but not too dangerous. I'd like it better if there would be a chance of fighting, but an information gathering mission would probably be good, too. Either of those would have to be C-ranked missions at the least, most likely..."

"Stop explaining, I get it." Naruto said. He remembered his first hard mission, where they faced Zabuza and Haku. He didn't want to give his son that kind of mission, but their sensei was one of the most stubborn ninja's in the whole world, so he had to give them a mission like that or it would probably be trouble... He started looking through the C-ranked missions, nothing that looked like what their sensei would want, this was going to be trouble. He did not want to give them a B-ranked mission, but he didn't want Yatsu annoying him... Defiantly not...

He waved for Yatsu to come closer and whispered in his ear. "There isn't anything that seems like what you want in the C-ranked mission. Do you think they're ready for a B-ranked one?"

"Throw it at them... Will it count as more than one mission since it's so hard?" (A/N: Ya, their sensei is a little crazy... I mean, who would send their team on a B-ranked mission for only their second mission?)

"I'll have to think about that, okay?" Yatsu nodded. The kids were standing in the background wondering what the adults were talking about. Naruto turned to the three kids. "Since none of the C-ranked missions meet what your sensei wants for your next mission, I will make a rare exception to what level of missions Genins get and allow you to do a B-ranked mission."

Kajou's mouth dropped, as did Komayaka's, but Urasai looked overjoyed that they were getting such a huge mission. Their sensei just smiled slightly, anxious of what the mission their team was going to get would be, since he didn't know it yet either.

"Your mission will be..." Naruto looked in the B-ranked mission scroll. "An information gathering mission in the Hidden Sound Village. If Orochimaru was still around this would most likely be a S-ranked mission, but since he's dead and Kabuto is the one in charge it isn't as dangerous, you still need to be cautious. All you have to do is find where Kabuto stays within the village, then head back. Got it?"

Even Urasai looked scared after hearing what the mission was, everyone knew how dangerous the Hidden Sound Village was. Still, Yatsu looked the same, excited. "You will leave on your mission immediately."

"I have to go tell my parents." Kajou and Komayaka said at the same time, but didn't notice and walked in opposite directions, which was right at each other. They each ran into the other and ended up on the ground, hugging...

Urasai smirked, "Pft... And I thought you two were supposed to be better ninjas. You ran into each other and are hugging in public." (A/N: For those of you who don't know Japanese culture people don't show any sign of affection in public unless they REALLY like the other person. Or it's a little kid...)

Komayaka moved so quick you couldn't see him and popped up behind Urasai. Before Urasai had even realized that Komayaka had moved, Komayaka had punched him out the window and across the yard outside of the Hokage's office. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room without saying goodbye.

"Multiple personality disorder?" Naruto asked their sensei and Yatsu just shrugged and walked out. That left Kajou on the floor, and a huge hole in the Hokage's wall. Naruto glanced at her and said, "You can follow your teammates now... I can fix the wall myself, I think I see them by my son out there..." He pointed to where the rest of her team was out where Urasai was still laying on the ground.

"Okay, Hokage-sama..." Kajou walked over to the hole in the wall and jumped out into the yard below. She walked over to where the rest of her team was and looked at Urasai just sitting up off of the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, KOMAYAKA-BAKA!" **_"Yeah! Nice one, it rhymes too!"_** Urasai yelled, and then his inner self yelled. He now had a black eye and a small nose bleed.

"You insulted Kajou-chan." Komayaka said. (A/N: I think he likes her... I don't really have any plans yet but I'm thinking they might start liking each other... I will say no more.)

Although Yatsu enjoyed watching his students fight each other, he had to stop this one because of the mission they would be going on that they were supposed to leave for immediately. "Both of you break it up. Komayaka, Kajou, go tell your parents about the mission and head to the village gates after that. See you guys later. You're coming with me." He grabbed onto Urasai's shirt and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"See you later." Komayaka said and walked away. Kajou waved and turned to walk to her own house. She hoped her parents would allow her to go on this mission, her father would have no problem with it most likely, but she didn't know about her always worrying mother. Yakkai would probably be happy to have her gone, but she wasn't sure.

She arrived at her house about five minutes later and walked in. Once she was inside and had shut the door her mother called out from somewhere, "Back already, Kajou-chan?"

"Well, I'm going to have to leave soon on a mission out of the village... A hard one." Kajou said when she walked into the kitchen where her mother was making lunch.

"It can't be too hard, can it? You're only allowed to go on C- or D-ranked missions when you're a Genin... But I remember that Gaara kid had completed an A-ranked mission while he was still a Genin, but that's a whole different story." Tenten said, stirring the dish she was cooking without even glancing at it.

"It's a... B-ranked mission. To the Hidden Sound Village..." Kajou said quietly, hoping her mother wouldn't understand and say it was fine.

"A B-RANKED MISSION!" Tenten yelled like Rock Lee. Kajou had to plug her ears. Tenten was just calming down when Neji walked in.

"Did Yakkai get a B-ranked mission again? He's going to get hurt, lets just hope he doesn't end up in the hospital for a month like last time..." Neji said, sitting down on the table. He then noticed Kajou, "Hello, Kajou-chan. When did you get home? How did your first mission go?"

"My first mission went well, I got home just about five minutes ago. And it's not Yakkai who got a B-ranked mission... It was... me..." Kajou said, slowly getting quieter the whole time so the last few words were barely audible mumbles.

"Good luck on your mission then, Kajou. I hope you do a little better than Yakkai does on these types of missions." Neji said, picking up a newspaper that was on the table.

"How can you not be mad that Naruto would give a Genin, let alone our twelve year old daughter, a B-ranked mission!" Tenten yelled at Neji, but it didn't even phase him.

"She's always been stronger than Yakkai, she's probably even stronger than some of the weaker Jounins here, we don't need to worry." Neji said, then he looked over to Kajou. "Don't listen to what your mother says. I give you full permission to go on the mission, good luck."

Kajou nodded and then left the house before her mother could hold her back. _This mission is going to be quiet interesting..._ She started walking towards the gates of the village, checking to make sure she had all of her weapons and scrolls.

* * *

**Senjou:** It took me too long to type that, but what should you expect since its ten pages long... I'll try and keep chapters this long or just a little shorter but still update quickly. (I'm shooting for about two a week, that'll make you all happy, right?) Be expecting the next update on the 24th or 25th! Review please, Sayonara!


	4. Gaara's Kids?

**Senjou: **I just couldn't resist putting the second mission as something REALLY hard. They'll come through... I'm just not telling you any more... Oh, and I'm just wondering from all of you, have you realized that Kajou's team is the only team with one girl? I just realized that before this chapter so... Yeah... Sorta strange... But I'm keeping it that way even with the next few teams that are introduced.

No review answers this chapter, since I only got one :'(

Chapter 4... START!

* * *

Kajou arrived at the gates to the village only to find that everyone else on her team was already there. She just gave a quick nod to her team to signal that she was ready to go and they were off... Not yet... 

"Yatsu-sensei? Why do we have to be in formation, it's going to be annoying to have to stay in the same spot..." Urasai whined, a so-called adorable puppy dog pout on his face.

"Because we're on a dangerous mission with a high risk of being attacked." Yatsu said, resisting the urge to glare at Urasai for not realizing that. "I will be in the very front, Urasai, you'll be behind me, and both of you" He pointed to Kajou and Komayaka "will be in the back. If we get in a battle I'm not going to help much except for if you need it, okay? So let's get going."

They got into formation and exited the gates. They walked for about thirty minutes in silence, _It's a miracle, Urasai hasn't spoken one word yet._ Komayaka thought, looking head at his pink haired teammate. He then looked to the trees and the plants around them. _Hn, considering the pace we're going and the plant life around here we should be getting close to the Sound country... We might be attacked soon._

And how right he was, just then Kajou (who had her Byakugan activated) called out that she saw someone coming at them quickly from behind. "We should try and surprise them by hiding then attacking, it appears to be a teenager from the Hidden Sound Village heading back after a mission... He's not coming after us..."

"Nice plan, Kajou. I'll hide so I can still see you guys while you fight." Yatsu said and jumped into a bush nearby. Komayaka nodded and did the jutsu that allowed him to wait underground for the teenager. Urasai hid in a tree, and Kajou hid in a small bush right by the path with her Byakugan still activated.

About two minutes later the Sound teenager slowed down a bit once he came to the area where the Genins and their sensei were. _Hell no, it's a Jounin... At least he's tired._ Kajou thought as she prepared to attack. Before she could jump out and 'surprise' the Jounin he called out, "You little kiddies can come out now, I know where you are. One of you is under ground about five feet in front of me, a pink haired one is in that tree," He pointed with one hand to where Urasai was, "And there's a little girl in that blueberry bush..."

It wasn't the fact that the Sound ninja already knew where they were that made Kajou snap, it was the fact that she was called little when, in fact, she was taller than anyone else on her team (excluding their sensei) by at least an inch and a half.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Kajou yelled as she jumped out of her hiding place at the Jounin, but he'd already anticipated her attack so he dodged easily. What he didn't already know is that Kajou had anticipated him anticipating about her attack. She adjusted her position so she could get a good shot at his back, and she hit him as hard as she could with a Gentle Fist attack.

To their sensei's disbelief (he was still watching) the Jounin was sent flying and rammed into an oak tree farther down the path with such a force that a few of the medium sized branches fell off. (A/N: I just had to make the girl strong, in none of the old teams were any of the girls the strongest, well, that's changing for this fic, live with it. lol)

With demon-like speed Kajou whipped out a kunai and ran at the Jounin before he even knew what hit him and stabbed it right into his hand. Their opponent was now stuck to the tree, which would've made it even easier for Kajou to beat him up except for the fact that Komayaka had snuck up behind her after getting out of the ground and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Stop it, okay? You've got him so he can't attack us so you stop attacking him." Komayaka said, now pulling her away. She was about to lose her temper again, but she took a deep breath and forgot about it. Sticking her hands in her shorts pockets she replied with a simple, "Hn...", before walking to where Urasai had been watching in horror as a girl who he'd said was weak several times in the past beat up a Jounin.

He had a flashback of when they'd been in the academy. (A/N: I just had to put a flashback in here because I have to show how much Kajou has changed... Yes, she is my favorite character... Okay, back to the story)

_A young girl with blackish brown hair was sitting in the corner of the classroom crying, her knees pulled to her chest and her head on top of her knees. Her other classmates were almost done with their daily recess and were lining up outside, but she didn't notice it._

_Urasai was leading the line inside and he was the first to spot their classmate sobbing in the corner. "Weakling!" He shouted pointing at her. "All you did was fall and scrape your knee, run inside, and sit here crying! I thought you were supposed to be from the infamous, strong Hyuuga clan! Cry baby Kajou!"_

_All Kajou did was look up at the boy and sob some more, there was a small scrape on her knee with a bandage on it, and she was crying because it hurt. Urasai repeated his last line and the rest of the class joined in. "Cry baby Kajou! Cry baby Kajou!"_

His own words echoed in his mind from that day. _How could she have become so strong?_

She walked past him without saying a word and went to their sensei for a compliment. "That was really good, Kajou! You beat a Jounin, why didn't they let you skip years at the academy. If they had you'd probably be a high ranked Chuunin by now!"

"**_... Curse that Kajou. She is taking my spotlight! I'm going to beat her someday... SOMEDAY!"_** The fact that Yatsu-sensei was giving Kajou so many compliments even made Komayaka scowl, though he was sort of happy that his_ crush_ was doing so well. (A/N: Ya, I decided for Komayaka to have a crush on Kajou... I wonder when Kajou will find out...)

"We must keep going." Kajou said as she finally was able to escape from their over enthusiastic sensei. When they passed the defeated Sound-nin Kajou tied him up with clear strings (the kind that Sasuke uses... twice... in his first fight against Orochimaru) really tightly and took the kunai out of his hand. After all, she wouldn't want to lose her kunai, would she?

Within about ten minutes they had reached the gate to the Sound village without any troubles, but they noticed there were two, (they looked like ANBU), ninja's guarding the gate. Yatsu turned to Komayaka and smirked before continuing. "Remember what we planned for spying in the village, Komaya_ko-chan_..."

Before their sensei had even given Komayaka the cue Kajou had pulled a girl-ish robe (not a kimono, just a regular robe that had girlie designs on it and was pink...) and was pulling it on over her clothes, her hitai-ate (forehead protector) already tucked in her pocket and replaced with bandages around her head dyed with fake blood to make it look like she'd just gotten hurt in the forest.

Komayaka sighed as he pulled another girly robe out of his pack and started pulling his low pony tail (A/N: Like Itachi's... I already said he looked like Itachi didn't I?) up to the top of his head and making a bun instead. Kajou had even gotten rid of her pony tail and was ready to go, before leaving the bushes they were hiding in about a hundred yards away from the village entrance Kajou whispered into Komayaka's ear, "Remember, you're Komayako, and I'm Kana, and we're supposed to be sisters." She then walked out into the clearing with her 'sister' and approached the gate.

"What are two bee-a-utiful (A/N: lol, funny pronunciation, I had to put that there...) ladies like you doing around here, and what happened to your forehead, young lady? Could I kiss it and make it better?"

_Perverted idiot..._ Kajou thought as the thought up and answer to the man's question quickly. "We were in the forest, imouto-chan and I, traveling, and we need a place to stay. As for my cut, I got hit in the head with a large branch."

"Well, we'll ask our boss whether we can let you in or not, though if I wasn't under his control I'd like to have your little sister there come to my house some time..." The first guy's partner said, scooting a little closer to Komayaka. The first guy took out a radio and turned it on, "Kabuto-sama? ... We have two beautiful young ladies here who want to stay for a few days because they're traveling and need a place to rest. ... Yes, Kabuto-sama." He turned off the radio and turned to the 'young ladies' and said, "You're welcome to the village, Kabuto-sama would also like to see both of you. Let me guide you."

They were lead into the village, still trying to be alert without acting suspicious.

_Outside the Village_

"They made it in!" Urasai whispered excitedly to his sensei. "They actually got in!"

"Calm down, Urasai. They still have to see Kabuto. If anybody is going to notice they're shinobi from our village it'll be him."

"Oh..." Urasai looked down at the dirt. "I hope they're okay."'

_Kabuto's Office/House_

Kajou and Komayaka were walked into Kabuto's office/home. Just to add to the little sister effect 'she' gave a gasp of amazement. "Kana-nee-san! This village is so _cool_!"

It was then when they were brought in front of Kabuto, Kajou and Komayaka both had to hold back fear, which would've sent them shaking so much it'd seem like an earthquake. What sane Genin wouldn't be scared in front of the former right hand man of someone like Orochimaru?

Kabuto stood up and walked over to the two disguised Genin without saying anything and started inspecting them like he was looking for a purebred show dog. (A/N: I've seen how people do that, they're very particular... And I thought it would be funny for Kabuto to do that...) _PLEASE don't realize I'm a boy... _Komayaka thought as Kabuto spent a little more time looking at him, after that he finally decided to say something. "Why were two ladies like you traveling without a man... or a ninja?"

Kajou looked down at the ground while she talked, since if he saw her eyes it would be figured out that she was in fact from the Hyuuga clan and then Komayaka would be found out too. "We just wanted to travel alone."

"And why aren't you looking me in the eyes?" Kabuto said, putting his hand under Kajou's chin and lifting her face up so she would be looking him in the eyes. He instantly called out for the guards that were at the gate to come and get rid of the now found out Genin.

_I'll just play along with this for now... Komayaka knows what to do when I give him the signal..._ The guards they had met earlier came and started attacking them, though the Genin had a slight advantage because they were so small compared to the guards and easily dodged a lot of their attacks. After a while Komayaka and Kajou were back to back and Kajou lightly elbowed Komayaka in the back and he jumped away from her. _I'll have to thank Dad for teaching me this..._ She shouted loudly as she started spinning rapidly, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

Kajou released a lot of chakra from everywhere on her body and the ninja's who were attacking them ran right into the swirling mass of chakra that had Kajou inside of it. "Komayaka, go!"

As Kajou stopped spinning Komayaka faced the now airborne Sound-nins, activated his Sharingan, and went through the hand seals for a certain fire jutsu. "Katon: Karyuu Endan! (Fire technique: Fire Dragon Flame Blast!)"

The Sound-nins were burnt and unconscious, so the two Genins ran for their lives, literally. A few more Sound-nins were chasing them, so they had taken off the robes so they could run faster. They reached the gate and just jumped over the high walls on the side, not wanting to waste time trying to open the heavy wooden doors.

_Outside The Village_

"Hey, there they are!" Urasai whispered as he pointed to two figures jumping over the walls of the village on either side of the gate. "... Why are they running? And why aren't they wearing the robes?" He thought for a moment before realizing, "Uh, oh..."

"RUN!" Komayaka yelled as he was running past the bush where Urasai and Yatsu-sensei were hiding, closely followed by a slightly limping, but still running, Kajou. (A/N: I'm going to start calling Yatsu something else... Not really different... Yatsu-sensei! Okay, got it? Good. You'll find out about Kajou later...)

"You all keep running, I'll get them to stop chasing." Yatsu-sensei called as he just walked out of the bush and faced the village, ready to attack. All of the kids yelled "Okay!" and ran until they found a clearing they were sure was far enough away that they'd be safe. After about thirty minutes their sensei rejoined them, not appearing hurt at all.

_Hn... My right ankle is hurting really badly... I better check..._ (A/N: She hasn't looked down at her ankle to see what's wrong yet, just in case you're wondering) She lifted up her foot and set it on her opposite knee, only to find a needle going all the way through her ankle, and it had poison still dripping from the end. "Y-Y-Yatsu-sensei! I-I got hit with a p-p-poison needle!"

"Oh..." Yatsu-sensei said as he walked over to where Kajou was leaning on a tree. After closely looking at Kajou's ankle for a few seconds he stood up and turned around, saying to the rest of the team, "No rest tonight, guys. We have to get to Konoha ASAP." He turned back to Kajou. "I'll carry you, okay? We don't want the poison spreading, you're already stuttering because of it too..."

"O-okay... I-i-is it r-really that b-bad?" Kajou said, looking worried.

"I don't know, I'm not too educated in different kinds of poisons, so... We just have to get to the Konoha hospital quickly." He picked up Kajou and started walking, carrying her piggy-back style. "Hold on tight. You two..." He said talking to Urasai and Komayaka. "Just try and keep up." With that he took off really quickly.

(A/N: I can't really think of something to put on the way back, lol...)

_Konoha Hospital_

Yatsu-sensei, closely followed by the other two boys on the team, walked into the hospital quickly (since they would get in trouble for running in a hopsital) and went to the front desk and started to explain what happened. "We were on a mission and Kajou here, Hyuuga Kajou," He said the last part so the receptionist could write down the needed info. "got hit in the ankle by a poison needle."

"Oh, okay. Follow me, I'll take you to a room..." The receptionist said, walking down a nearby hallway and turning into the fifth room they got to. "I'll get some medic-nins in here right away." The receptionist left the room quickly and headed further down the hall.

Kajou lifted her hand to her head, "I d-don't feel s-s-so good..." She had started sweating a lot on the way there and some of the hair (which she still hadn't put up again) was sticking to her face. For the next minute everyone was quiet, but then two medic-nins walked in and started looking at Kajou's ankle before even saying anything.

One stood up straight after looking at her ankle and said, "You're going to be out of training for at least a week if we can start giving you the antidote right away..."

Kajou sighed and replied with a weak, "Okay..."

"First we need to get that needle out though..." He pointed to Komayaka. "You, make sure she doesn't move around too much..." He started talking to his helper, the other medic-nin. "Hold her leg down, okay? I don't want to get kicked like last time something like this happened." The other medic-nin nodded and held down Kajou's leg.

The first medic-nin that had talked grabbed onto the end of the needle and pulled hard. Kajou let out a yelp as the bloody needle came out. The second medic-nin had already started wrapping bandages around the wound.

Once that was done she had to take a pill about the size of the end tip of her pinky finger, (A/N: I've seen ones that big, I'd hate to have to swallow one...) though not without complaining.

_A Week Later- Leaving the Meeting Room_

Kajou was out of the hospital, Yatsu-sensei was glad about that. If she had still been in the hospital he wouldn't have been able to enter his team in the Chuunin exam. He had just entered them and had the sign up paper things for them to bring to the room where the first test was being held the next morning.

_Bridge_

"Yatsu-sensei is LATE!" Urasai yelled as he was climbing on top of the bridge, looking in every direction for their red-haired sensei.

"And for a good reason." Yatsu-sensei said, having popped up right behind Urasai. Urasai fell down off of the small beam and glared up. "I have your entrance forms for the Chuunin exam, which starts tomorrow."

All of the Genin ran up and grabbed a form, pulling pencils out of apparently out of nowhere and finished writing all of the information. "Slow down you guys, you need to keep those with you until tomorrow where you turn it in at room 301 of the academy, that is also where the first test will be."

The three Genin looked disappointed as they nodded and turned around to walk towards Ichiraku Ramen stand for some lunch. When they got there, Urasai noticed three strange looking kids their age inside, at their normal spot.

"HEY! What are you three doing in our spot!" Urasai stomped over to the table with the strange kids, and they turned to face him. Kajou noticed immediately they were Genin from the Cloud country (a.k.a Where the Hidden Sand Village is). All three looked a lot alike, red hair, freaky light bluish green eyes with no pupils and black circles around their eyes (A/N: this will be explained in later chapters.), and had huge gourd things on their backs.

"How is it your spot? It doesn't have you or your only friend's name on it." A girl with her blood red hair tied in a side ponytail said, casting a freaky glare in Urasai's direction.

"Only... friend?" Urasai turned around and only saw Komayaka, who shrugged. **_"What the heck! Where did that damn Kajou go!"_** His question was answered when the second girl, who had her hair cut sort of like a boys (A/N: imagine Gaara's hair except a little longer...), yelped as some strange sand just popped up out of nowhere and protected her from a thrown rock.

"Hn..." Kajou glared at the sand that was now going into the strange gourd on the girl's back. _Looks like I'm going to have some trouble with these kids..._ She walked away from that table and found another one, followed by her teammates. They ordered and started eating, when Komayaka and Kajou had finished their first bowl Urasai had already finished seven.

"I guess we should leave, guys..." Komayaka said, starting to stand up. "We need to get good rest for tomorrow, we have no clue of what the tests are going to be." Both of the others nodded and stood up, before they left the boy from sand with a haircut EXACTLY like his fathers (A/N: You should've guessed who their father is by now.) said, "Hey, you, the girl... What's your name?"

"It is rude to ask someone else's name without introducing yourself first." Kajou said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll introduce my sisters first. The one with longer hair is Sabaku no Kaze (Kaze of the Desert), the one with shorter hair is Sabaku no Taiyou (Taiyou of the Desert), and I'm Sabaku no Nekki (Nekki of the Desert)." Nekki said, also crossing his arms. "Once again I will ask who you are."

"Hyuuga Kajou." With that she turned around and exited the shop. The three sand ninja remained.

_Hyuuga Kajou... You will be a big challenge... For all of us._ Nekki thought, watching his new rival leaving.

_Back With The Main Characters_

_I have three new rivals, this will be interesting._ Kajou thought, also smirking.

_Hmm... I wonder what she's so happy about._ Komayaka thought, seeing his teammate's satisfied smirk as they continued walking down the road.

"**_Curse those sand kids, they didn't ask MY name!"_** Urasai thought as he remembered those sand kids... Kaze... Taiyou... and Nekki... _I have to agree with my inner self this time... Curse them. Curse Kajou too for being too strong._

"So, see you guys tomorrow?" Kajou said as they reached the road that she had to take to get to her house.

"Yep!" Urasai shouted, throwing in a fox-ish grin to make sure she didn't suspect he didn't like her.

"Okay, Kajou-chan." Komayaka said as he turned away to walk towards his own house. Kajou walked down the street to her house for about thirty seconds before realizing, _Did he just call me Kajou-chan! I'll beat the pulp out of him if I even get ONE chance!_

She reached her house within five minutes and walked in. "Tadaima! (I'm home!)"

"Okaerinasai. (Welcome home.)" Came her mother's reply from another room, then came her brother's reply which was exactly the same.

After about six hours of doing random things like training and reading, her and her older brother were called to dinner. They found some chicken flavored ramen on the table. _... Not ramen again... This is the third night we had it, maybe Yakkai got to choose dinner the past few days..._ She sighed simultaneously with her father.

Tenten sighed in response to them, _They're both so alike..._ Everybody started eating. After about five minutes of miraculous (considering Yakkai was there) silence before Kajou broke the silence. "The Chuunin exam starts tomorrow..."

Tenten looked surprised, which she probably was, but she should've known anyway. "Really! Ganbatte kudasai! (Do your best!)"

"Pft, I could bet on the fact that Spiral is getting out in the first round if I had any money!" Yakkai said crossing his arms.

"You wish, baka." Kajou said. They continued to fight during their dinner until it finally ended and everyone went to sleep, Kajou being the first one asleepeven though she was really excited about the exam starting the next day.

* * *

**Senjou: **SCHOOL IS OUT! MORE UPDATES! YAY! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since I've introduced three new character's I'll tell what their first names mean... And you'll see why I gave them those names later.

Kaze - wind

Taiyou - sun

Nekki - heat

Got that? Until next chapter, Sayonara!


	5. Chuunin Exam: The First Exam

**Senjou:** I'm so glad everyone who's reviewed this fic thinks it's really good! I actually didn't think I'd get any good reviews at all, but I guess I was proved wrong. Once again thank everyone who has reviewed in any of the chapters: **Rouken-chan, Bevy-chan, mizu-kana, Le1, FireDragonBL, Shodaime RamenKage**. And thanks a lot for mostly long reviews, short one's don't bother me but I really like long reviews! Okay, here's the answers to the many (THANK YOU GUYS!) reviews I got since last chapter.

_**Bevy-chan - **I can't wait to see the picture of Urasai! It's going to be so cool... And thank you so much for being one of the people who has reviewed for every single chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**rouken-chan -** Thanks for reading, and liking it so much. I want to put Urasai with someone but I don't know who, maybe one of the three sand kids, or possibly with a girl from another team... But not the Uchiha girl, I don't think they'd get along too well, lol. Thanks for reviewing for every chapter, (four reviews right in a row...), I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**FireDragonBL - **It would've been NaruHina if I didn't like Kiba's bloodline ability so much... I just think its so awesome, he can talk to dogs and understand them! Sasuke is paired with Ino. Ya, B-ranked. The reasons for that: 1. Their Hokage is sorta strange. 2. Their sensei likes over estimating what people can do. 3. They all are strong, especially Kajou who does pwn all! Gaara does have children, why wouldn't he? I mean, I can just imagine lots of little Gaara's running around... -gets strange looks from fans- So what! Who cares if Gaara is one of my favorite characters! Kabuto is now, about 40 something years old, he's getting old (no offence to people that age who're reading this) he will have lost some of his skills. Though there is the Sannin, but they're all freakish and have major issues... Jiraiya - perverted, Tsunade - likes gambling too much, Orochimaru - ... Do I have to say anything? Sorry for that mistake for the countries/villages, just a simple mess up... _

_**Shodaime RamenKage - **Thanks so much for reading this after I asked you to! Shino needs to have a kid, more bugs running around to scare my little brother with. Yes, I agree NaruHina is a better pairing, but Kiba had to be with someone because his bloodline is awesome, I don't like ShikaIno because Shikamaru is too smart compared to Ino and it just wouldn't work. I haven't exactly decided on who should be the other teams teachers_... _I might use one of the parents (like Ino for instance) and have them teach a team. Why would Kajou be obsessed with Komayaka? Kajou is the daughter of Neji (never very friendly with anybody though I still really like him) and Tenten (never really shows much interest in boys) so of course she's not going to be a boy crazy fangirl. Fangirls are annoying, though I'm considered one so I guess I'm annoying... Oh well. And Yatsu isn't JUST like Kakashi. He isn't perverted. See, BIG difference, lol._

I'm just warning everyone that this chapter might be a little boring, as it's going to consist of the first part of the chuunin exam and the registering for the second. I have to find some way to make it interesting though... I guess you'll all have to wait and see.

Chapter 5 (Wow, I'm already on 5?)... START!

* * *

She'd already been with her teammates for the first five minutes of the ten minutes walk and they were getting on her nerves._ I hope the first test doesn't require fighting... Komayaka looks like he's hurt, his siblings probably beat him up again... He's just so different from them, he's nice and friendly while the other two are stoic social retards._ (A/N: Eh-heh... I just had to put that in there...)_ They use him as a punching bag for training too..._

"Can't we PLEASE just stop for some ramen!" Urasai begged his teammates as they continued walking past the fifth ramen shop since they'd started. What would you expect with the Hokage being ramen obsessed, and the complaining one being his son.

"No." Komayaka and Kajou replied at the same time, which they did on purpose because it really threw Urasai's spirits off and actually made him be quiet.

Sixth ramen shop, one block to go until they got to the academy, "I'm ONLY going to eat ONE bowl!" Urasai called out as his teammates walked on. **_"IDIOTS! They can't ignore me like that! Some day I'm going to beat them both down into the ground!"_** "You guys spoil all the fun."

He ran after his teammates and caught up to them as they were entering the academy. After looking through all of the hallways they got to a door that said Room 301 on it where a few kids were fighting about getting in. Some of the faces were recognizable.

"My team is going to win, baka." Uchiha Raishuu said to her brother, crossing her arms and smirking.

"You wish, dobe." Uchiha Enkou said, his arms also crossed.

"Baka."

"Dobe."

Komayaka had to intervene before they could actually start hitting each other. "Guys, stop fighting, we need to get to the correct room."

"We are at the correct room." Both of his siblings replied simultaneously.

"No we aren't, this is obviously a Genjutsu." Urasai said, surprised at the other Genins besides his team being so stupid.

"And those two Jounin by the door are the ones controlling it." Kajou said, seeing the large amount of chakra coming from the transformed Jounin. "Stop fooling around and pay attention for once so we'll actually have a challenge for this."

Kajou, Komayaka, and Urasai walked away, going to the actual room and being the first ones there. _Pft, all of these kids are incompetent failures as ninja. And failures are always failures so my team will win this for sure. There were even some older ninja's there, probably taking the test for the fifth or sixth time._

The room slowly filled up, Kajou, Komayaka, and Urasai all still standing near the door with the other rookies. Everyone could pretty much see the tension between the teams and even the older ninja were watching to see what would happen.

"My team is going to kick your team's butts!" Hanone shouted in Kajou's face. She paid no mind and just replied by pushing him out of her personal bubble.

Kajou started thinking to herself what each of the kids were like that weren't on her team. (A/N: Like Naruto does... I want you guys to know what the characters are like anyway for purposes later in the Chuunin exam.)

_Uchiha Enkou, a very anti-social guy. He has a huge sibling rivalry with Uchiha Raishuu but takes the wrath out on Komayaka._

_Aburame Konchuu is very quiet, especially for a girl our age, but I guess I shouldn't be talking. Her clan's talents are as of yet unknown to me, so I'm looking forward to fighting her in the near future._

_Inuzuka (or Hyuuga) Hanone. He will be considered a Hyuuga when he's older since he has to be the head of the family, unless fate happens to be favoring me and he gives up the job to me. A very annoying cousin to have, I'm going to kick his ass all the way to the Mist Country._

_Akimichi Chouto, not much of a challenge. Just remember not to bring pudding near him, especially not chocolate. And whatever I do I must NOT CALL HIM FAT!_

_Uchiha Raishuu is just like his sister, who he holds a sibling rivalry with. He also takes all his rage out on Komayaka._

_Nara Hanatsu is very smart and a good strategist. I know she'll get promoted to Chuunin by fact and probably soon after become a Jounin. If she'd stop being so lazy she would've graduated a year earlier and most likely be a high ranked Chuunin or a Jounin... I still must not lose to her, I have to look out for those fans._

_I don't know much about those sand siblings except for the fact that they'll be good rivals. There are some Sound Genin here, curse them. Some Grass and Water Genin, but there aren't any rookies so that's going to make this a bit harder. Oh, there's the examiner... Have to listen to the instructions._

A tall woman had walked into the room and she was carrying a stack of papers, and a clip board. After setting all of the stuff on a desk in the front of the room she turned to the Genin and started yelling out instructions.

"I suspect you all are the Genins that are taking this exam! I am Morino Itako, your examiner for the first exam! Let me explain this..." She drawled on about the rules and what would happen for the test and what the rules are. (A/N: Everyone knows the rules for the first exam right? If you don't, say that in your review and I'll find some way to tell you.)

"There are 150 of you Genin here, after this test there will be no more than 75 of you left! You have each been given an envelope, open it pull out the piece of paper with a number on it. Study the number and sit at the seat that has the same number as you got. As soon as you all have sat down, I will tell you to start. And remember, NO CHEATING!" She practically blew the roof off of the building with the last two words.

Everyone quickly found the way to their seat. This time they had purposely made it so nobody was even near somebody they knew. "Turn your papers over and begin!" Itako yelled and everybody started.

_By Kajou_

Kajou was sitting next to... Sabaku no Nekki, she thought it was... and a rather old Leaf nin that she'd never seen around the village before. The older guy was answering questions quickly already, and once Kajou had looked at the paper she realized that no Genin could answer those questions so quickly. _We're supposed to cheat off of the Chuunin placed in here to get these correct..._ She activated her Byakugan without anybody noticing and started reading off of the Chuunin's paper while still looking down at her own.

_By Komayaka_

He had been stuck between a Sound and a Water nin that were both a whole lot taller than him and definitely a whole bunch more scary. Komayaka was losing all sense in knowing what to do since he was sitting next to two probably six foot tall guys when he was only four foot eleven.

After getting over his small fear a little bit, he looked ahead of him and saw a girl answering the questions way too quickly to be a Genin. He started copying her writing with his Sharingan and got all the answers down quickly. _I hope Urasai realizes we're SUPPOSED to cheat..._

_By Urasai_

Urasai didn't care who was next to him so it's not going to be put here. He was just totally freaking out because there was not a single question on there that he could answer._ I hope the tenth question is going to be easy! _He started tugging on his hair trying to think of the answers of this stuff.

_About 40 Minutes Later_

"Now I will tell you the tenth question!" Itako called out, startling most of the Genin who were still writing. "But before I tell you I will give any of you who want to drop out the chance! Before you decide though, I will tell you, if you take the last question and miss it you can never take the Chuunin exam again, but if you decide not to take it you can just wait until next time."

About ten seconds passed by before one person raised their hand. They were quickly followed by others until there were only 12 teams left. Itako kept them all in suspence for about three minutes and then she shouted, "YOU ALL PASS!"

Just then a boy that was about 18 years old crashed in through the window and threw confetti all over everybody left.

"How the hell did we pass! You didn't even give us the tenth question!" Urasai yelled from the back of the classroom, standing up on the top of his desk.

The boy who'd just crashed in through the window replied to that. "The question was whether to continue or not when faced with consequences when you do something wrong. That's a quality valued in ninjas, so obviously it'd be a question. I am the son of Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi! (A/N: Those two just seem good together... Anko wouldn't let Kakashi get his hands on her and Anko's yelling and strangeness wouldn't effect Kakashi's "cool" attitude.) Therefore, I am Hatake Henteko! I am also my cousin's, Fukashigi Yatsu's, arch rival! (A/N: Yatsu-sensei has to have a rival! It would be no fun without an annoying rival!) And I have in fact, beaten him... 49 times while he's only beaten me... 50? After the exam I must go challenge him!"

Morino Itako tapped the 18 year old boy on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Hey, I think you should take them to the next test..."

"Oh..." The boy had a huge anime sweat drop. "I forgot about that... All of you 36, follow me."

_Outside of Forest of Death Training Area_

Henteko lead everyone to a large training area and stopped them in front of it. "I will now explain the rules of this awesome challenge! I remember doing this when I was younger, it was so awesome! First thing I have to announce is, you are allowed to kill your opponents from now on in this competition. In this test, you and your team will be let into this training area, the Forest of Death, from one of the many entrances. You will have a scroll. Either a black, earth, or white, heaven. You have to get one of the scrolls the opposite color that you have and make it to the tower in the center, all within five days. Got it? Okay, now fill out these forms so I won't be held responsible and blamed for it if you are killed. After that exchange them at that tent for your scroll and pick one of the entrances. You will be let into the area at exactly 10:30."

The teams filled out their forms, once Kajou's team got to go into the tent they exchanged their forms for a Heaven scroll. After that they chose the entrance as far away from where the tent was as possible. They were given a ride on a cart to the gate and were to wait there for the last fifteen minutes.

"Guys." Kajou said. Neither of her teammates were listening to her, so she said it a little louder. "Hey, guys." Both of them proceeded to do what they were doing, which was pretty much nothing. "Guys! Get over here, we need to make a plan."

The guys immediately came over, since neither of them wanted to face the wrath of a ticked off Kajou right before having to spend five days in a forest. "Okay, for our strategy... We know we have to do at least one battle, if we're lucky and the other team has the earth scroll. But we might have to do several battles, and have to face wild creatures, find our own food and water also. Pretty much, expect the unexpected and get to the tower ASAP!"

The boys nodded and they continued to wait until the guard at their gate said, "One minutes until starting time."

The rookie team 5 lined up side by side right in front of the door. Komayaka, who was on the left of Kajou who was on the left of Urasai, said, "You two ready?"

"Hai." Kajou said, simultaneously with Urasai's really loud, "YOSH!".

A voice came out of a loud speaker above their gate. "Begin!" The team rushed in as fast as they could and turned left, searching for their first opponents.

* * *

**Senjou:** I hope everyone enjoyed that short chapter. It's short because it would've been boring if I made it even longer.

I gave you readers a cliffhander, didn't I? You'll just have to wait till... I don't know when. Review please!

Sayonara!


	6. Chuunin Exam: Second Exam

**Senjou:** After having my laptop crash and the first version of this previously 14 page chapter deleted I finally got to retyping it. Don't bug me about it if the re-type of this stinks, because I wanted to type it quick just to get it over with. I changed some stuff, like adding a preliminary round to the third test... Here are the answers to the reviews.

_**Bevy-chan - **If you want to see Urasai with an OC, you'll be glad that he will be. One of the Mist girls that appears in this chapter and becomes friends with Urasai before the finals for the third test begins._

_**Rouken-chan (Bevy Castell 2) - **Like I said in Bevy-chan's review answer he's going to be with an OC he sorta meets in this chapter. And here's the update you wanted (even though it's a super long one...). Enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the others!_

_**Shang - **Don't worry about Kajou being really strong from when you reviewed (chapter 3), in the fights she's in for the third test her power level ends up about even with all of her opponents in the matches... I thought up the couples in about... five minutes... so some people are enjoying them and some people aren't. No matter how much I change it around there will be some people who disagree with it. I also understand why you don't like the KibaHina pairing, I don't like it too much either, but I had to have Kiba with someone, and the other option was with him ending up with Temari, and I don't think ANYBODY would like that. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, thanks for reviewing!_

Now like I said earlier in my typing and stuff, the past version of this chapter was 14 pages long. But I"m going to make this one longer since I made all of you wait so long and you were patient. It's going to have the second test, and then some of the preliminaries of the third test.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since they'd entered the large training area when Team 5 met back at a large tree where they'd be making shelter.

"Okay, I got the hollow in the roots of the tree all cleared out so we have somewhere to sleep when we need to." Urasai said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the small shelter inside of the trunk and roots of the tree.

"I've found a food and water source." Komayaka said, and pointed to his left, "It's about one hundred meters that way, there's a small stream and a few fruit trees."

"I haven't done anything yet since my job is lookout... I'm going to find a team we can easily beat since we need a scroll... Byakugan!" Kajou, not stopping for her teammates to get a chance to speak, activated her Byakugan and started looking through the trees for any signs of another team. After about a minute of searching she found just the right match for them. "I've spotted Team 4; Chouto, Raishuu, and Hanatsu... About four hundred fifty meters away. Follow me."

With that said, Kajou jumped off, running towards their fellow rookies, and followed by both her teammates.

"You know, Kajou, it would help if you weren't so bossy all the time." Urasai said, he would've crossed his arms if he hadn't had to use them for keeping his balance as they were hopping from branch to branch. **_"KUSO! SHE ALWAYS ACTS SO BOSSY IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES BIG TIME!"_** Inner Urasai shouted, throwing a fit.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with that..." Komayaka said, behind Urasai.

All they got for a reply was a quiet, "Like I care." from Kajou. She then spoke up a little louder. "Do you guys remember the plan? We're only going to fight two at a time, even if the odds would be against us. We always should have one person standing out and watching. First is Komayaka and I, and then Urasai and I will fight, and then it will be you two boys fighting."

"Hai." Both boys said, nodding, knowing that she could see them with her Byakugan still activated. Kajou stopped on the next branch and both the boys did too, below them they saw Team 4 working... Well, more like Raishuu working and the other two slacking off.

"Both of you are such idiots. I don't see how I got stuck on a team with a lazy-ass girl and a food obsessed guy." Raishuu said as he threw a kunai at some fruit in a large fruit tree that was in the clearing they were at.

"Hey, if I didn't eat so much I'd have no chakra and be useless." Chouto said, actually pacing his eating for once because of only having one bag of potato chips for five days.

Hanatsu just sighed and sat up from her laying position on the ground, where she'd been staring at the clouds through a gap in the tree branches. "Call me whatever you want, I don't want to argue, it's too troublesome. But if you annoy me so much that I actually have to stand up you're dead meat you egotistical social reject." Her two teammates just stared at her while she lay back down and proceeded to look up at the clouds.

_This would be the perfect time to surprise them..._ Kajou thought, but when she tried to move tojump down onto the floor she couldn't move.

"We have some visitors, you two." Hanatsu said, waving one of her hands in the air idly, and Kajou was actually surprised when she found that her hand was moving too, against her will. Hanatsu stood up and took a step forward, perfectly knowing what would happen to the girl on Team 5 who had been hit by her Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation).

Kajou started falling, not being able to do anything to stop herself because of the Kagemane no Jutsu. Being the nice boy that he was, Komayaka reacted on instinct and jumped down, caught Kajou bridal style, and landed on the ground and sat Kajou down so she was on her feet. By that time everybody on the other team was laughing and Hanatsu's jutsu had been released.

Blushing severely, Kajou tried to think of someway to defend herself from humiliation. "W-wh-wha-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I COULD'VE STOPPED MYSELF FROM FALLING, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CATCH ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled slapping him.

Komayaka blushed a little bit after that, adding to the red mark that was now on his cheek, and then got really mad. "I was just trying to help you!"

"Tell me when I should start caring!" Kajou yelled back, resisting the urge to start kicking him in the shins.

"Possibly after the fight, unless you want them taking our scroll." Urasai said, interrupting their fight. Both of his agitated teammates turned to glare at him and then turned to the other team.

_I don't think we have very good chances against two really annoyed shinobi from famous clans... _Hanatsu thought, taking in how angry both of her opponents looked. _Maybe we should just give up this fight, it's only the first day, we could earn both scrolls by then._ "Hey, you two. We should just give up this fight, we don't have very good chances of beating two ticked off genius shinobi from famous clans."

Chouto, through a mouth full of potato chips, said, "I"m fine with that idea. Raishuu, give them the scroll."

"I don't want to." Raishuu said, crossing his arms after at some point grabbing the scroll from his kunai pouch.

"Just give it to them alre–" Hanatsu said, being cut off by Urasai.

"We don't need that scroll, we have the heaven scroll also." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about my two teammates... We'll be going now. Kajou, Komayaka, come on..." He walked off and his two teammates followed, still glaring at each other.

The group of three reached their campsite, hoping for a little bit of rest after getting all worked up, well, at least Urasai wanted some rest from his bickering teammates.

"You really didn't have to catch me like that!" Kajou said, throwing a random piece of fruit at Komayaka, who caught it.

"You would've broke some bones if I hadn't caught you!" Komayaka said, setting down the piece of fruit. Kajou was about to yell back when another team jumped into their clearing.

A familiar voice, to Kajou at least, called out, "Hand over your scroll now unless you want to fight!"

"Hanone-sama, what are you doing here." Kajou said, redirecting her cold glare towards him.

"Oh, Kajou-san! Great, now we get to beat your team!" Hanone yelled, a wide grin across his face. "We don't really need the scrolls, we already have two earth scrolls and one heaven one!" He waved the scrolls in front of their faces and stuck his tongue out.

The eldest of the Uchiha triplets who was on that team, whacked him in the head and screamed right in his ear. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOW THEM THE SCROLLS, DOBE!"

"I-it's not my fault, Enkou-chan... I j-just wanted to annoy my cousin because I'm b-better than her." Hanone said, actually looking a bit ashamed.

While they had been fighting with each other Komayaka had walked back a little bit since it wasn't his turn to fight, and Kajou and Urasai had taken out shuriken and kunai, ready to fight. "Are you two going to fight each other or fight us?" Kajou said, glaring at all of them.

Komayaka decided to speak up from behind his other two teammates. "Hey, Hanone, if you want to fight your cousin so bad maybe you should just give us one of your earth scrolls so both of our teams can make it to the third round which is one on one fighting. You'd get to fight her eventually if you won all your matches."

Hanone looked like he was thinking for a little bit and he tossed one of the earth scrolls at Urasai. "Okay, I've just got to kick butt in the fights until I can fight Kajou..." He said, mostly to himself. "I'll see you guys in the third test, you're all going down, I won't lose to weaklings like you!"

They heard a quiet complaint from Enkou that sounded something like, "I'm stuck with an idiot...", before Team 3 took off in the direction of the tower.

"Well, that was a little easier than I thought..." Komayaka said, grinning. "Maybe we should follow their example and head towards the tower."

"Yeah! We have to beat them and be the first team there!" Urasai yelled, running off not bothering giving one of the others the earth scroll. Kajou and Komayaka jumped off after him, catching up after a while and taking the scroll while he wasn't paying attention.

_Talk about a one track mind..._ Kajou thought, stuffing the earth scroll into her kunai pouch while still jumping. It was just past five in the afternoon of the first day when Team 5 reached the tower and walked in, solving the riddle and everything else. (A/N: I'm not explaining it... It'd take too long.) They were lead to a room that had high platforms and looked like a fighting arena, and were instructed to wait there until the time was up and all the other teams were there.

Four days later the second test ended and all of the people who finished were standing in that room that Team 5 had been lead to earlier. Only five teams had ended up finishing, the new Rookie 9, the Sand Genin, and a rookie team from the Mist village.

The Rokudaime Hokage (6th Hokage) a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto stepped up in front of all the Jounin that were standing up on the small stage there and started speaking. "Okay everybody! Now that the second test is over, the third test will start! But first we have to do some preliminary matches to narrow down the competitors for the actual third test in front of an audience." He paused for a second before yelling, "HEY! AYAME, GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN THE PRELIMINARIES!"

With that a very cat-like looking sixteen year old jumped from apparently nowhere. "Akaneko Ayame, at your service, NYA! I'd be glad to!" (A/N: Ayame is based on my friend, I even used her nickname for the character's name, lol) The cat-girl turned and faced the Genin and started giving instructions. "The matches will be completely random, you'll fight one match, and the winner of each match will go to the third test finals. You are allowed to use any weapon that you have at your disposal. Get it, got it, GOOD! You can wait up on the balcony until your turn with your senseis. Please turn your attention to the screen up there for the first match..."

Before the screen started choosing, one of the Mist Genin raised his hand and said, "Excuse me, Akaneko-san, I'd like to drop out of this test..."

"If that is what you want, fine... You can leave through that door over there and find your way out of the forest, a path has been cleared for anybody who wants to drop out, so you won't be harmed." Ayame said, waving her hand towards the main door. Once the kid had left the room she turned her head to look at the screen for the first match, and all of the kids followed her example. Two names popped up onto the screen.

Nara Hanatsu

vs.

Sabaku no Nekki

"Now that we have our first two fighters, would everybody except for those two please jump or walk up onto the balcony." Everybody did as Ayame said, and the only people left on the fighting rink were Hanatsu, Nekki, Ayame, since the examiner had to be down there, and over in one corner, a few medic-nin's, just in case.

"How troublesome. I have to fight a boy. The Nara curse goes to work again, my father only fought girls, and I only fight boys." Hanatsu said, taking her hands out of her pockets and grabbing both of her fans. Nekki didn't have anything to retaliate with, so he just stood there.

"Okay, both of you are ready?" Ayame spotted both of them nodding. "'Kay then. Ready, FIGHT!" She jumped out of the way, expecting them to leap at each other or something of the like. But they just stood there, Hanatsu let out a yawn then put her hands behind her back, while Nekki just glared.

"Might as well get this started so I don't go blind by glaring at you any longer." Nekki said, he tried to reach his hand up to take the cork out of his sand gourd, but realized he couldn't.

"I thought I might actually have a challenge, but I was wrong. This is too troublesome." She walked the few steps so she'd be right in front of Nekki, it would've taken a few more had he not moved with her.

Being the daughter of Shikamaru, of course Hanatsu thought of all possibilities. She took her height disadvantage to her advantage, since she was about a foot shorter than Nekki, who was tall for his age. "Makeinu." She said as she raised her right arm up as high as she could and punched Nekki in the face, while he just punched thin air.

Hanatsu released the Kagemane no Jutsu and watched Nekki go flying across the room. _I guess his sand is just a weapon, not a form of protection._ She thought, walking towards her opponent who was still on the ground. "And I thought boys were supposed to not give up, how troublesome for me, not getting a good fight."

Unknown to Hanatsu, sand was swirling around her feet and snaking up around her legs. A faint, "You're wrong about not getting a good fight." came from Nekki while he was still laying on the ground as Hanatsu was lifted off of the ground and hung upside-down. Nekki stood back up, a half smirk, half evil grin on his face. He was thinking that she'd be very upset about being hung upside-down or at least embarrassed, but he got almost the exact opposite reaction... Hanatsu yawned and complained about how being upside-down was troublesome.

After getting a strange reaction to his plan, he started using the sand to shake Hanatsu back and forth, still upside-down. Still not getting the wanted reaction he started whining (A/N: I had to make at least one character a spoiled brat, Nekki's just got going to show it much ). "Why aren't you crying to be let down or giving up! That's what most girls do, isn't it?"

His sisters glared at him from up on the balcony, even though he didn't notice it.

(Long A/N: Okay, I haven't explained this yet but I'm going to tell how old Gaara's kids are and such...

Sabaku no Kaze - Age: 16, Short Description: She has long red hair tied in a side ponytail. A perfectionist if there ever was one.

Sabaku no Taiyou - Age: 10, Short Description: She graduated from the academy at the same year as her older brother. Considered the sand village's genius. Has short red boyish hair. Typically anti-social, during ((and after if she wins them)) fights and with her older siblings she can be really happy though.

Sabaku no Nekki - Age: 12, Short Description: Sort of a spoiled brat, he always got more attention that his sisters for some reason ((Will be told in a later chapter)). He's slow on some things, and he's the self-proclaimed leader of his siblings. Has hair exactly like his fathers.

Since Temari is Hanatsu's mother, Nekki and his siblings are cousins of Hanatsu... Just had to point that out for those who haven't realized it.

I just wanted to put that... Okay, time to start the story again, sorry for interrupting!)

"Okay, if your such a baby about it. But I don't think you should treat your cousin that way." Hanatsu said. She said in a REALLY high pitched scared sounding voice, "HEEELLP! He's killing me! AAAHHH! ... There, satisfied?"

"You're my cousin?" Everybody who knew who Nekki's father was and who Hanatsu's mother was had big sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Idiot... It's because... Oh, nevermind. It's too troublesome to explain." Hanatsu reached into her kunai pouch and took out a kunai and an exploding tag, doing a mid-air sit up and jamming her kunai through the exploding tag so it would stick to the sand around her lower legs. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." The exploding tag exploded (duh) and Hanatsu fell out of the sand, landing on her feet well enough to make a cat jealous.

Hanatsu picked up her two fans (which she had dropped when she used the Kagemane no Jutsu) and prepared to attack. "I hope you enjoy this one, made it up myself... Nibai Senjou Gikou: Kage Kaze Gufuu! (Double Fan Technique: Shadow Wind Tornado!)" She attached her two fans together so that she had one super large fan, and started spinning rapidly, but instead of regular winds forming, they were pitch black and you couldn't see through them.

"Hey, what's happening!" Urasai shouted over the noise of the winds that were now whipping through the fighting arena.

"That Nara girl made up her own technique once again, combining both of her parents talents. A pretty good idea, maybe I should try..." Kajou shouted back, even though she was right next to him it would be hard for him to hear because she was shouting into the wind.

The dark colored winds were starting to clear, and once the lower field was visible it was apparent who the winner was. Hanatsu was leaning on her two fans which were still attached to each other, breathing heavily, while Nekki was hanging off of one of the rails of the balcony, unconscious.

"Winner of the first match, Nara Hanatsu!" Akaneko Ayame yelled, a few claps were heard, mainly from Chouto. Ayame walked over to Hanatsu and helped her limp over to where the medic-nins were, mostly to get her ankles checked from being hung upside down by the sand, and to get bandages on the cuts she got from her own wind attack. Other medic-nins retrieved Nekki and took him to the hospital since he had worse injuries. Ayame was back to her original position. "Now for match number two, NYA!"

Names started jumbling around on the screen, after about a second two names had popped up.

Yokoshima Kasumi

vs.

Uzumaki Urasai

Urasai's regular and inner self were screaming the same thing as he jumped down onto the field. "SHANNARO!" At the same time a girl about his height with knee length black hair tied in a low ponytail (like Itachi's) walked down the stairs, a Mist village forehead protector was worn around her waist.

"Good luck, Sumi!" A girl with chin-length dark blue hair called from up on the balcony. "You better win or I'm not taking you to eat ramen with me tonight!" The other girl didn't reply.

"Okay, looks like there isn't going to be any chatter here... Ready, START!" Ayame called out.

Urasai immediately started out with his (and his father's) signature move. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There were now about twenty Urasai's standing on one side of the room, all of them glaring at Kasumi. With one nod of his head, all of the clones attacked, screaming various insults and threats. Only a few attacks hit though, because of a certain reason that a certain person called out.

"Yeah, that's the way the fastest genin in Mist village does it!" The blue haired girl called out again. "Go, Kasumi, go! Go, Kasumi, go!"

"Jeez, Chi! Can you shut up for one second?" Kasumi said, still dodging more Kage Bunshins that Urasai had created.

_Perfect timing..._ The real Urasai thought, standing behind Kasumi. He jumped up and surprise attacked her, landing on her back and stabbing a kunai into one of her arms then flipping up and over her head to land with his remaining clones. "There's no way you're winning against me! The son of the Hokage!"

"You talk big, but can you back up your words?" Kasumi said, starting to make hand seals. "Yokoshima Tokutei Gikou: Koori Yari! (Yokoshima Special Technique: Ice Spears!)" Just like the name of the attack said, ice spears started forming in the air around Kasumi and were thrown at Urasai without the girl touching them.

Even though he was doing his best to dodge the ice weapons, Urasai still got hit several times. Once the assault had ended he had a deep cut in his right forearm and his left leg along with several smaller cuts. _Sometimes it comes in handy to have a mother that's a medic-nin..._ Urasai thought as green chakra appeared on his left hand and he partially healed the bigger cuts.

"You better be ready for this one. My dad taught me this... Kitsune Kasai no Jutsu! (Fox Fire!)" Four foxes made out of fire started forming beside Urasai. They all started attacking his opponent, burning her skin as they scratched and bit her. After about a minute the foxes disappeared and Kasumi was left laying on the ground.

"Kasumi! Get up, there's no way you can be beaten that easily! Kare wa kono ikusa ni kateru to omotte iru! Kare wa kirenai! (He thinks he can win this fight! He can't!)" Once again the girl's teammate called out, trying to get her friend motivated.

"Tojikomeru, Chi. (Shut up, Chi.)" Kasumi said as she shakily got to her feet. (A/N: I just like putting japanese stuff in here )

"Looks like you're tougher than I thought... But you're already worn down, so I'll end this quickly unless you want to give up." Urasai said, glaring at his tired opponent.

"There's no way I'm backing down." Kasumi retorted, quickly taking out a kunai and slashing at Urasai. But she had slowed down because of the burns and just plain being fatigued, so Urasai easily dodged and counter attacked. Urasai finished the fight by kicking Kasumi in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall and knocking her unconscious.

After about thirty seconds Ayame stepped up and called out, "Second match winner, Uzumaki Urasai! If the matches continue like they have been, we're going to have quite an exciting day, huh?" Once again the electronic screen started shuffling around the remaining names. Urasai was in the balcony already when the names popped up, and when they did, nine gasps of surprise from the Hidden Leaf Village Genin.

Uchiha Enkou

vs.

Uchiha Komayaka

Everyone who had known about the Uchiha triplets knew this was going to be a big match. Enkou had always been the one to pick on Komayaka the most, but nobody knew for sure who was going to win, even though they had guesses.

"Hah! How the heck did I get such an easy match!" Enkou said, jumping down from the balcony onto the fighting field.

"Don't underestimate me." Komayaka said, also jumping down and glaring at his sibling. "Just because I'm the shortest triplet and you're the tallest doesn't mean you have an advantage."

"How did you know I was thinking that!" Enkou yelled.

"Apparently Lee-sensei was right when he ranked me as fourth in the class while you and Raishuu were lower ranks. It's called triplet telepathy. It works for twins too." Komayaka said, still looking calm while his sister was losing her temper. (I had to add that telepathy thing in, and I know it's true because I have friends who are quadruplets who sorta do that, and even though they're all in different classes they all plan to meet at a certain table at lunch at school and they all meet there...)

"Just shut up so we can start the match already!" Enkou once again yelled. _Kuso... I've got to beat him badly to make sure that smart-ass knows his place._

"You're the one who's yelling." Komayaka said, a smirk on his face. _She doesn't know the basic information a ninja always should. One of the most important rules, don't let your feelings get in the way._

"Okay, there is defiantly some MAJOR sibling rivalry here. Oh well, lets just get this match started... Begin!" Ayame said. She jumped out of the way like in the first fight, and this time it came in handy. Enkou had lept at Komayaka with a kunai in her hand immediately.

"Take this you egotistical, idiotic little brother!" Enkou screeched as she came closer. She jabbed her kunai at him only to have Komayaka dodge it.

"Don't call me little brother just because I'm twelve minutes younger than you." Komayaka said, dodging more strikes. _I've just got to let her keep attacking me until she's worn out, then I can win this as easily as Kajou can beat up a three year old... Not that she has, it's just a comparison._

"Can't you hold still for one second!"

"No."

It had been about two minutes of continuous attacks and Enkou was starting to breathe heavily and slow down. Seeing his chance as Enkou was coming closer for a Taijutsu based fight, he started forming hand seals. "Katon: Housenka! (Fire Type: Mythical Fire Flower!)"

Since they were already so close, Enkou didn't have enough time to dodge and got hit with the full force of the multiple fireballs. Once the amount of smoke that had gathered around their battle after Komayaka's attack cleared, everyone who was watching saw Enkou laying on the ground, unconscious, with some flame still on her sleeves and pant legs.

"Winner of the third match, Uchiha Komayaka!" Ayame called out as Enkou was taken to the hospital to be treated for burns and Komayaka was checked by the medic-nins there for any serious injuries. Once he had been checked over he headed back up to the balcony. "We'll have a small break right now for lunch!" Ayame called out once he was up with his team.

"You did awesome, Komayaka! Not as awesome as me, but still awesome!" Urasai said putting his hand up for a high five, though Komayaka didn't give him one and just ignored him.

"Nice job, Komayka. That was an interesting fight." Kajou said, though she wasn't looking at him, but the electronic screen instead as if waiting for it to start picking the names though she knew it was going to be about another ten minutes.

_My turn better be soon, I'm getting impatient._ Kajou thought, still not taking her eyes off the screen. Someone walked up beside her, though she didn't bother activating her Byakugan to see who. Whoever it was put some already cooked cup ramen in her hand.

"Urasai made this, you have to eat. Who knows, your match could be next..." Kajou turned and saw Komayaka leaning on the railing beside her.

"I'm not hungry." Kajou said, setting the ramen down on the floor next to her. "Anyway, ramen isn't that good."

"You still need to eat."

"I don't care."

"You should eat, you know. And ramen is the best, how can you say it isn't good?" Urasai said behind her, his mouth stuffed full of ramen. Kajou just sighed and decided to ignore them for the last three minutes of the break. They seemed to pass quicker than usual, though it didn't bother her.

"Okay, everybody! I hope that you're all full and ready to fight, or recovered after your fight or whatever! Time for match number four, hopefully it'll be as interesting as the last three..." Ayame said, once again everybody there looked to see who was next. And the looks that people had when the results came up were mixes of surprised, excited, and just plain freaked out.

Sabaku no Kaze

vs.

Hyuuga Kajou

The number one rookies from two different years and two different villages, going one on one. "Looks like we're in store for a VERY exciting fight!" Ayame called out as the two jumped down from balconies on opposite sides of the fighting field.

"If I'm correct, you were the Sand village's number one rookie from four years ago." Kajou said, glaring at her opponent.

"Yes, and if I'm correct you were this villages number one rookie this year? Heh, I'm going to win this without even a scratch." Kaze said, smirking like there was no other time to do it than just then.

"Okay, are both the fighters ready?" Nods came from both of the girls. "Okay, BEGIN!"

Unlike her younger brother who had already fought, Kaze started the fight right away. "Sunaarashi no Jutsu! (Sandstorm!)" Wind suddenly came out of nowhere and sand came out of the gourd that Kaze also had on her back and got caught in the wind.

_Like that's going to hurt..._ Kajou thought, but that was before the sand started shooting right past her causing small stinging cuts along her limbs, face, and sides.She also had to close her eyes so the sand wouldn't get into them. _Now is one time I'm REALLY glad for being a Hyuuga..._ _Byakugan!_ Kajou could now see through her eyelids and all around her.

Around Kaze was the only spot where there wasn't any sand flying around. _She's probably getting worn down now, since she can't see she won't be able to find her way around. And the sand is giving her little cuts, but a lot, so she'll be going down any time now._

_Crap... These small cuts are really starting to hurt a lot since they're layering up... I think I have an idea, but it's going to be hard._ Kajou started gathering chakra at her tenketsu points, though she didn't start spinning, instead, she started letting out chakra so it made a bit of a barrier around her body. "Chakra Tate! (Chakra Shield!)"

Kaze was now sitting on the ground watching through her sand. She started hearing some kids yelling from the balcony. Even though they couldn't see down to where the fight was, they were still cheering for her.

"Come on, Kajou-chan! You can win!" She heard a boys voice call out over the wind that was blowing the sand around. Closely followed by another call from another boy. "Kajou, if you win I won't eat ramen or talk about it for a week!".

"Shut up you warugaki (brats)!"Kaze yelled, she then noticed a faint blue glowing from one area of the sand around her. _What the hell is that?_ The small blow glow was slowly getting larger as if something was coming closer. She didn't realize what it was until it hit her.

Kajou had just given her a gentle fist style hit on the stomach. A small amount of blood shot out of Kaze's mouth as she was hit. Before she was hit again, though, she used her Chakra to move the sand that was now scattered on the ground to protect her.

When Kajou's hand hit the sand, it grabbed onto her arm and held it. With the sand up to a little past her elbow, she couldn't just try and yank her hand out without getting seriously hurt, and it wouldn't be too smart to hit with the other hand as it would get stuck too, so she did the next best thing. From somewhere Kajou grabbed a katana and started trying to stab through the sand, though it didn't help at all.

After watching a few of Kajou's failing attempts to free herself, Kaze decided it was time for a little bit of 'fun'. She clenched her right hand into a fist and a loud crack mixed with a scream as the sand let go after breaking Kajou's arm.

"Kajou-chan! Are you okay!" Komayaka called from up on the balcony, practically standing on top of the rail that was along the edge of the higher floor. Even her usually not-caring cousin looked a bit worried.

She ignored them all as she held her arm with the other hand, fighting to hold back her crying and also trying to plan what she could do without one arm.One tear slipped down her cheek as she opened her eyes back up and glared at Kaze who had a satisfied smirk across her face.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Kajou yelled out, still trying to think of what to do next.

"I could've done a lot worse, you should be happy." Kaze said, still smirking. "I could've just killed you, would you rather me do that?"

"Shut up, damn it!" Kajou yelled, running as fast as she could towards the older girl, one arm hanging limply and the other ready to hit Kaze with a gentle fist strike that would knock her out.

"I think she's lost it." Urasai said, never having heard Kajou yell like that before. Komayaka and their sensei who had kept quiet until then nodded.

"I just hope she'll be okay for the finals round." Yatsu-sensei said, glancing down at the fight from his position leaning against the wall on the balcony.

"If she even makes it." Komayaka said, looking worriedly as his friend kept going even though she could only use one arm.

"She will." Yatsu-sensei said once again, lifting his hands up and plugging his ears with two fingers for apparently no reason. Though the reason was found out soon after when another scream besides Kajou's echoed through the room.

Kajou had just kept advancing on Kaze until she was up against the wall and then had hit her with one final blow in the stomach just like the first one, that had knocked her out.

After waiting about half a minute to make sure that the second girl wasn't going to get up, Ayame called out, "Winner of the fourth match, Hyuuga Kajou!"

Medic-nin's came in quickly, knowing what the gentle fist style could do, to take Kaze to the hospital. Kajou had to come too because of the broken arm and the cuts from the Sunaarashi no Jutsu that could get infected, though she refused to be in a wheelchair like they had asked.

Before the fifth match started, Komayaka decided to ask something. "Um, Yatsu-sensei? Do you think that I could go visit Kajou-chan since I've already fought? I just want to make sure she's okay." He then looked down and to the side, trying to hide the small blush that was on his cheeks.

"Komayaka and Kajou, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Urasai sang right beside him, not being able to finish the song before being punched in the face.

"Sure, it's fine if you go and check on her." Yatsu-sensei said, nodding. _Looks like somebody has a crush..._

Komayaka took a door that was from the balcony straight to the outside, where he walked the path that had been made to lead out of the training area to the main road. Just over the bridge and a block away was the hospital.

He walked in the front door of the hospital, a few of the people in the reception area looking at him, still covered in some dirt from the second test and a few small scratches from his fight against Enkou. Komayaka asked the receptionist which room Kajou was in and headed down a hallway to his right.

Reaching the right room after walking for a while, Komayaka knocked on the door and that same familiar voice said, "Come in.".He walked in and saw Kajou sitting up in the bed, her ponytail was out and she was trying to brush her long hair with one hand. He noticed that her right arm was still not in a splint of any sort, probably because the medic-nins were too busy with their other patient, courtesy of Kajou.

"Are... Are you okay, Kajou-chan?" Komayaka said, stuttering a little bit because he didn't realize how cute she could be with her hair down.

"Yes." Kajou paused for a moment, trying to get a knot that was a little hard to reach. After giving up for the time she asked, "Why did you come?"

"Huh? Oh, just because I... I wanted to check if you were okay." Komayaka grabbed a chair that was in the corner of the room and after moving it a small bit closer to the bed Kajou was in he sat down.

"Well, if that's all, why are you staying?" She already had some idea from reading his body language, but just wanted to make sure.

"Oh... Um... Uh..." Komayaka said, before Kajou cut him off.

"Never mind. As long as you're staying here, make yourself useful and help me get this knot that I can't reach." Kajou said, doing her best to point to a knot out of the reach of her non-broken arm.

"Oh... O-okay." Komayaka blushed a bit as he walked over and grabbed the brush. He started to brush her hair as gently as he could while still getting the knots out. He had just finished helping her put her hair back in a ponytail and sat down again when one medic-nin finally came in.

Once her arm was in a splint and the larger of her small cuts had bandages on them Kajou was free to go and both of them walked back to the competition, having already missed the fifth fight.

* * *

**Senjou:** There, I FINALLY finished the retype of that chapter. It ended up having fifteen whole pages counting the small notes I put in at the top and bottom. I think you people have noticed that Komayaka and Kajou are starting to be more comfortable around each other.

**Inner Senjou:** Kajou and Komayaka, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N...

Kajou and Komayaka are there, both kicking Inner Senjou and sending her flying-

**Senjou:** Hey, you guys!

**Komayaka:** Konnichiwa, author-sama.

**Kajou: **Konnichiwa.

**Senjou:** I'd chat with you guys more, but I have to end this so I can watch some Naruto episodes I downloaded... Just to warn all of you reviewers. After I finish the Chuunin exam (which will NOT be interrupted, but will have some VERY plot-moving fights) I will have the story on pause for about two weeks to a month and hopefully work on Chicken Soup for the Naruto Fan's Soul and Shinobi Diaries along with an idea I have for another chaptered story. Sayonara!


	7. End of Preliminaries and Training

**Youkou: **Okay, you all FINALLY get the 7th chapter of Shourai... Since it took so long to update I'll try and make it good, though you guys won't get to see the first fight of the finals until next chapter (each fight in the finals will have one chapter...). Even if you don't usually read it, you should check out the 4th chapter of Shinobi Diaries... The special characters for the diaries in that are Kajou, Komayaka, and Urusai! Also, if you haven't already, check out the pictures in the Random Links section on my userpage... There are some awesome drawings from Marise-Faia of the original characters here (not all of them yet...), and while I was neglecting my stories I made a little doll of Kajou and turned it into an info card thing... Here are the answers to the reviews.

_**heh - **I'm glad you enjoy the story so far... Hmm... I hadn't noticed that, let me check in my brand new English to Japanese dictionary (haha, got it the day before I was typing this) to find out... is typing straight from dictionary chotto - adv. For a moment; a little bit. Thank goodness for reviewers who want to point things out and dictionaries, XD._

_**SephirothVI6Six - **Well, 'urasai' means 'Shut up.'... 'urusai' means 'loud'... Strange thing really, two almost opposite things only having a one letter difference in romanization..._

_**Shang - **I'm glad you liked that fight ... It took the longest for me to type out of the four in that chapter. And from personal experience -cough-little brother-cough-, spoiled brats are beaten pretty easily... Don't worry, the rest of the preliminary fights will be in this chapter. I hope you're still reading even after my neglective-ness because of lazy-ness..._

_**FireDragonBL - **Yeah, cliffhangers aren't fun to read, but so fun to type. Lol, funny scenario there (seriously, people need to read your review for some laughs)... Kajou will get to face Hanone sometime in the finals, don't worry about that, and it'll be quite a large, destructive fight, lol... Hinata is still the head of the family, and maybe, just maybe, before she gives the position to somebody else there might have been a change in the clan... If people are reading this and even have half a brain they're getting some major spoilers :P... Kajou switches back and forth a lot, when fighting she's more like Tenten, but when she's not she's more like Neji. Oh, and just in case anybody's wondering, her older brother will show up again... sometime..._

_**kryuzei - **I'm glad you think it's interesting... And don't worry, the fights will get longer in the finals, just not in the preliminaries..._

_**l-laze - **Don't worry, you'll all get to see Urusai's almost never-showing smart side... He'll need it in the finals._

_**TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS! - **Thanks for reading this even after my lazy-streak... Hopefully that won't happen again. Now to start the long awaited chapter 7 of Shourai!

* * *

_

Komayaka and Kajou had walked back to where the fights were being held quietly, neither of them wanting to talk, both of them thinking about different things.

_I wonder whether Kajou-chan knows that I like her... She's probably noticed by now that I blush sorta often around her. She probably knows that I like her and just doesn't say anything, right? I just wish she would say something about it so I at least knew what she thought... _Komayaka glanced over in her direction and when she looked over to find him looking at her, Komayaka looked away quickly. _You know, I don't even think her parents would let her go on a date... I've heard that even her older brother isn't allowed to go on dates. Darn it._

_Why in the world was Komayaka staring at me? Well, I guess it's mostly because he has a crush on me, that much is obvious. I wonder why he hasn't said anything, it's not like he's shy or anything... Well, okay, I guess he is. He should still try and be brave like when he was fighting his older sister and say something about it. _She turned her head just to find him looking at her again, and he turned his head away again blushing. _Damn it Komayaka! Just say something already! You're worse than Hinata-sama!_

They had reached the building and walked in to stand by where Urusai and Yatsu-sensei were. They were just starting the sixth fight out of seven. Down in the fighting area were Hanone and the last team member from the Sand, Taiyou.

"Hah, this match is going to be all too easy! I bet you're even weaker than Kajou up there!" Hanone yelled out, taunting the youngest of the three sand siblings.

Kajou just sighed from her spot up in the balcony, _Why is he calling me weak when he's never beaten me in a fight?_

"Just shut up, you idiot. I want to start the fight." Taiyou replied with her arms crossed, glaring at Hanone.

"You shut up!" Hanone yelled back.

"You're the one who's doing all the talking."

Ayame stepped up after the two had been silent for about fifteen seconds. "Okay, ready to start now? Sixth fight - Inuzuka Hanone VS. Sabaku no Taiyou! Begin!" She jumped back after she said begin, and for a good reason. Hanone had instantly launched himself at the ten year old doing handseals in the air for two different moves...

"Quadraped no Jutsu!" He yelled quickly after one set, quickly followed by, "Byakugan!". His dog leaped out of the hood of his tan version of his dad's jacket and was running along beside him to attack.

Taiyou just stood there forming handseals of her own. "Tenpi Giragira! (Sun Glare!)" There was a huge flash of light which caused everybody to cover their eyes. After blinking a bit everybody looked back to the fighting area where Hanone was sitting on the ground rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it! I can't see!" His dog was laying on the ground beside him whining.

"Yeah, and you won't for about fifteen minutes, more than long enough for me to beat you!" Taiyou yelled, laughing afterwards.

"If you haven't forgotten, I'm INUZUKA Hanone... I just don't have good eyes from my mom's side of the family, but I also have the hearing and sense of smell of a dog from my dad. I can still win." He got back on his hands and feet, the Quadraped no Jutsu still activated, and started doing even more handseals. "Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a poof of white smoke and when it cleared there appeared to be two Hanones.

Both of the Hanones looked like they were concentrating a lot. While Taiyou was watching them she took a step to move and one of the two yelled. "Found you!" Both ran straight towards where Taiyou was, and no matter where she turned they kept heading straight for her.

Right before ramming into her they turned and went on either side of her, "Gatsuuga!". Both jumped at Taiyou and started spinning. Before she even realized they were coming at her, she was attacked on both sides. A large cloud of dust came up as Taiyou was ran into the ground by both of the Hanone's.

When the dust had mostly cleared everybody could see the Hanones jumping back and Taiyou laying in an almost three foot-deep hole in the floor. Ayame walked up closer and looked in the hole, judging on whether she should end the fight yet. "Well, it looks like this match is over... The winner of match six is —"

"N-not yet..." Taiyou shakily stood up, cuts and gashes all over her. "I'm not f-finished yet... I can s-still fight."

"Well... I guess." Ayame said and moved out of the way again.

"You know, I told you I could still beat you without my sight. And I'm starting to be able to see shadows now!" Hanone yelled out. He then got into the Jyuuken stance and ran at Taiyou. She was able to block but was still hit back and knocked out because of already being beaten up quite a bit.

"Okay, now it's over... Winner of the sixth match, Inuzuka Hanone!" Ayame called out. "Even though you won you should go see those medic-nins about your eyes, there could be some permanent damage if you don't get them checked immediately."

Hanone walked off towards the medic-nins that had been staying at the fighting area grumbling quietly. "My eyes will be fine. I just better go just to be sure..."

"Okay, just one more fight left in these preliminaries here! After that all of you winners, or losers who weren't seriously hurt, can go home to rest and heal! Okay, only two people are left to fight, and that would be Aozora Chi and Uchiha Raishuu! Come on down so we can get this done with!"

"FINALLY! I had to wait this whole freaking time. I just HAD to be the last fight. This better had be an easy fight, I want to catch up on my two daily bowls of beef ramen!" The second girl from the Hidden Mist Village jumped over the rail on the balcony and landed easily on two feet on the lower level. She had dark blue hair and was wearing a knee length trench coat unbuttoned (imagine sorta like Anko's) which showed her wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt over an orange short sleeved one. She wore black pants that went down to the middle of her shins.

Raishuu jumped down also, though being quite a bit quieter. Chi once again decided to be loud. "Hey, don't you even have a comeback, scaredy-cat?" She had her hands on her hips and was leaning forward sticking her tongue out while she talked. He was quiet again. "Yeah, you are just a huge chicken... Whatever, lets just get this started."

"Well, at least ONE person is as excited as I am about this next match!" Ayame called out, grinning. "Now it's time to begin our final match, Aozora Chi vs. Uchiha Raishuu. Begin!"

Chi began making handseals immediately, though hadn't realized that Raishuu had his Sharingan activated and was paying close attention while making handseals of his own. Both yelled out their attacks at the same time.

"Koori: Hishou Koori Kire! (Ice Element: Flying Ice Shards!)"

"Katon: Housenka! (Fire Element: Pheonix Fire!)"

As the ice shards started flying from Chi's side of the room Raishuu was spitting out multiple fireballs with precise aim to melt the ice shards before they even hit him. He just ended up getting splashed by a few drops of water from some that had gotten a bit close.

"Damn it! I just HAD to get one of the people who does freaking FIRE moves!" Chi yelled out, stamping her foot on the ground. Raishuu still locked indifferent. Chi smirked, and without even making handseals called out, "Hijutsu: Koori Katana no Mai! (Dance of the Ice Swords!)"

Swords made of ice (obviously) formed right in her hands, and she started spinning really quickly and moving really fast towards Raishuu, who said a quick comment while forming even more handseals. "When will she learn that ice moves won't work?" He finished on the Tiger handseal. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Grand Fireball!)"

The fire attack met Chi head-on, though she quickly spun herself out of it, looking like one of the spinning flower fireworks. When she finally stopped there were burn marks on her hands where the ice swords had melted and boiled really quickly, the tips of her hair were singed as long as the edges of her clothes which also had some parts still burning.

There were considerable amounts of water on the floor now, Chi noticed, looking down. _Perfect, now for my ultimate attack. After this, this egotistical jerk'll be down and out!_ She started making a whole lot of handseals a lot quicker than she had before. "After this, you're a goner!" She yelled, finishing her few last handseals. "Suiton: Mizu no Akumu! Tsunami Youshiki! (Water Element: Nightmare of Water! Tidal Wave Style!)"

All of the water started gathering under her and lifting her up until her head was almost touching the ceiling. "There's no way you're wimpy fire moves will stop this! Ike! (Go!)" All of the water started crashing down on top of Raishuu, Chi still standing on top of it.

After about ten seconds of torrents of water crashing down and getting everyone at least a little wet, all of the excess water cleared and everybody could see Chi standing up laughing just to the right of the unconscious form of Raishuu laying on the ground. "That sure was fun! I can't wait until finals!"

Ayame walked up just as the medic-nin's were getting Raishuu onto a stretcher. "Okay, everybody! Come on down here so we can all go home." The people who were still there all started jumping down onto the lower level of the room. "Before I dismiss all of you, will all of the people who won their matches come on over here?"

The seven people who had won their preliminary matches walked up. Hanatsu, Urusai, Komayaka, Kajou, Konchuu, Hanone, and Chi all walked up, only leaving one kid with all of the group's senseis (the loser of the fifth match, which Konchuu had won, Chouto). "Okay! Congratulations to all of you for winning your matches and successfully sending six people to the hospital!" She clapped on her own for about three seconds. "You can all go stand back by your sensei's now..."

Everybody walked back to where they originally were. A few whispers went from person to person with messages like "That sure was useless..." and others that were about the same.

"Okay, now I'll explain what we've been planning for the finals. The Hokage has talked with all the other leaders of the hidden villages and decided on a day exactly two weeks from now for the finals to take place. Unlike these matches, several hundred people and possible clients for missions from all countries will be watching. You need to fight as hard as you can to try and win, though if you do lose, even if it's the first match you fight in finals, it doesn't affect whether you become a Chuunin or not. You all may go home now and rest or train or whatever you plan to do to get ready for the finals. Sayonara!"

Everybody started talking once she had finished, and some of the sensei's were grouping together talking about random training strategies that they 'wouldn't' use. Meanwhile, Naruto walked over to talk to Urusai and the rest of his teammates.

"Hey you guys! All of the matches were awesome, don't you think?" Naruto said, looking around the room at all of the other people.

"Well, I wouldn't know about the fifth match since I had went to the hospital to check on Kajou..." Komayaka said, glancing over to his right.

"I saw it, I think it was sorta boring since it was the longest and all..." Urusai said. "And neither of them got hurt much at all! Chouto is the only loser who wasn't sent to the hospital! Whoever ends up fighting Konchuu to start with is going to have an EASY fight."

"Whatever..." Kajou said. She was thinking about the matches in the finals rounds. _Knowing Hanone-sama's determination he'll end up going far in the tournament, and I'll probably end up being the one who ends his winning streak. And since both of my teammates made it into finals, odds are that I'll have to fight both of them. Damn it, I just wish finals would start now so we can get them over with. Though I really hope my arm is at least a little healed by then so I can use regular bandages instead of a splint._

It was just then that their sensei decided to walk over. "Okay, are you three ready to go?"

Since they were all used to doing so, they replied at the exact same time with, "Hai.". Urusai added another few words to his father. "See you tonight, Dad!".

So all of team five left the tower in the middle of the forest. When they weren't even in view of the tower anymore Yatsu-sensei decided to start talking about the plans for the extra two weeks. "You're all beaten up after those preliminaries, so we're going to take the day off of morning training tomorrow."

"Wait a sec, we always only do training in the morning... Why are you specifically calling it 'morning training'?" Komayaka said, not caring that he'd interrupted.

"There's going to be two training sessions for you guys each day. One in the morning, and one in the evening. As I was saying, you all get tomorrow morning off and then we'll start our training at 7PM sharp tomorrow. You guys will be getting quite a workout each day for these next two weeks, though I will give one training session off each week."

"Damn it! I was going to enter the ramen eating contest at Ichiraku tomorrow, and it starts at 6:30! No fair!" A comment that was obviously said by Urusai echoed off the trees that were around them. His two other teammates sweatdropped.

"Too bad." The short reply came as they continued running along the cleared path. They ran the rest of the distance in almost-silence, the quiet which was broken every once and a while by Urusai grumbling about something completely irrelevant.

Once they were outside of the fences that surrounded the area, Yatsu-sensei said, "See you all tomorrow at 7PM sharp... I don't think you want to know what'll happen if you're late. Ja ne!" With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the three teammates alone.

"So... um... See you two tomorrow then?" Komayaka said, breaking the awkward thirty second silence.

"Yep." Urusai said, giving a grin that could almost beat his father's in width and amount of teeth showing.

"Sure, whatever." Kajou said, she walked off at the same time the others did, though they didn't really have to say goodbye just then since they all took the same path back to the village. Though eventually they split up and took their own paths back to their houses.

By the time Kajou reached her house near the back of the Hyuuga compound the sun was already starting to set. She walked in to find her mom sitting at the table and fiddling with her fingers, obviously waiting for her.

"Finally your back! Seemed a lot longer than five days... How'd you do? Are you going to finals?" Tenten had ran up and hugged her daughter. (A/N: Lol... Tenten sure is an overprotective mother :P) It was then that she noticed the splint on Kajou's arm. "What in the world happened to your arm? Are you okay? Are you still going to be able to fight?"

"I did fine. Yes. My arm got squashed by one of the Kazekage's kid's sand. I'm fine. And I can still fight." Kajou answered all of the questions really quickly, trying to get away to go to her room before the 'idiotic one' decided to come out.

"THAT's what happened to your arm? Oh my gosh... That's exactly what happened to my old teammate, you know, Lee? And they thought he wouldn't be able to be a ninja anymore. But then again, his arm AND leg got trapped by the sand and crushed... It's really good that you made it to finals, good job!" She had taken another deep breath to continue when a voice came from behind the door to the hallway.

"Hey, I hear you ranting Mom... So Spiral is home?"

_JUST what I was trying to avoid._ "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Yakkai walked into the room smirking. "So by that broken arm I'm guessing you lost in the preliminaries?"

"You wish... I won my match and am going to finals in two weeks!"

"Oh..." Yakkai said, trailing off. Apparently the thing he had already planned to say next was teasing Kajou about not even making it past preliminaries. "Well... You'll do worse than I did in finals!"

"No I won't, you lost in the very first match you fought. You only got promoted because of your 'great strategies' when all that really happened was that your opponent was so dumb it made you look smart."

"Oh yeah?" Yakkai said, sticking his tongue out.

Kajou replied by kicking him in the stomach so quick that he didn't even realize that she had moved. She walked towards the door, opened it, and just before leaving, turned around and said, "Yeah.". As she walked down the hall she could hear Tenten talking to Yakkai once again about random things.

"You know you shouldn't egg your sister on. How many times have I told you that?" The voice of her mother carried down the hallway.

Just as she was opening the door to her room a thought popped into her head after hearing her mother scold Yakkai. _Apparently not enough._ The rest of the night was spent normally, Kajou sitting in her room reading, Yakkai bugging everybody who wasn't in a room with a locked door, Tenten telling Yakkai to be quiet and doing other random mom things, and Neji reading something and being quiet in his and Tenten's room.

* * *

**The Uchiha House**

Komayaka arrived home and walked in quietly, wondering whether either of his two siblings were home. The answer came rather quickly... "Hey! Who is that? Whoever that is, get me some of the soup that's on the stove!"

_It just HAD to be Enkou that got back already..._ "Why should I?" He called back, getting himself a glass of water.

"Just get your sister some soup, she's not able to get it and you are!" Sasuke called from down another hall, probably reading a book or just sitting around doing nothing.

Komayaka started grumbling, "She is perfectly able to get her own soup, it's only a few burns... Nobody did anything for me when Enkou and Raishuu would use me as a moving target for their fire moves." He got Enkou some soup and brought it to her, fake smiling as he walked into her room and handed it to her. "Here's your soup."

"Could you have been any slower?" Enkou said as he walked out of the room. Once he was back out in the kitchen Ino was there eating a salad.

"Hi, Mom!" Komayaka said, acting happy again. "I know you've probably already heard this from Enkou, but I made it into finals! And she probably didn't tell you that Urusai and Kajou made it also! We're the only team where EVERYONE made it to the finals round!"

"That's good, Komayaka! It's too bad Enkou and Raishuu didn't make it though."

"Has Raishuu come home yet? That girl he fought against WAS pretty strong. She practically drowned him."

"He hasn't come back yet, only because he's still having trouble breathing though." Ino sighed then continued talking, "Your father is pretty disappointed that only one of you three made it though."

"Yeah, and I bet he was thinking that I would be the only one who WOULDN'T make it?" Komayaka said, getting a little mad knowing that the answer would be that he was right.

"Well..." Ino was cut off before even getting to finish her sentence.

"Whatever... I know I'm right. I'll be in my room." He walked off and walked into his room to read a book that just happened to be titled, Dealing With Your Siblings and Parents When They Think You're Weak.

* * *

**The Uzumaki House**

Urusai reached his house and walked it, all of the lights were off. _Jeez, it sure is boring to have a dad that's the Hokage and mom that's the head medic-nin in the whole village... I bet Kajou and Komayaka are at their houses being taken care of by their families... I don't really care about all this fame and stuff because of that, it's annoying._

Reaching into the cabinet he took out about three packages of cup ramen, and after taking the usual preparations for making it, put all three in the microwave at the same time. Three minutes of sitting and waiting.

Eventually he was able to take the ramen out of the microwave and start eating. Since eating ramen isn't that interesting to talk about, we'll all just skip to when he was finished (though that isn't too interesting either... What would you expect when there isn't siblings to fight or parents to talk to). He just walked to his room to go to sleep. _Mom and Dad will wake me up when they get home anyway.

* * *

_

**The Next Morning, Hyuuga House**

A rather annoying, loud voice rang through Kajou's ears. "SPIRAL! WAKE UP!" Now she did what any person would do at that point, pick up an extra pillow and shove it in the annoyer's face. Though the annoying person didn't stop and now getting whacked by the used pillow was added to the annoying voice. Five seconds... Ten seconds... Twenty seconds of whacking and annoying voices yelling.

"Damn it, Yakkai! Get the hell OUT of my room and leave me alone!" Kajou yelled, still half asleep and with her long, un-ponytailed hair in knots. (A/N: Hahaha, seems a lot like what happened to me this morning, except for it was a little brother instead of older brother)

"Well, after that I WOULD leave you alone if you didn't HAVE to get up!" He said, stopping the assault and putting his fists on his hips. "There's a clan meeting!"

At the last sentence Kajou was fully awake, shoving Yakkai out of her room so she could change out of her pajamas into some regular clothes and put the usual branch house robe over it. She then brushed her hair as well as she could and pulled it into a ponytail and put her forehead protector on. It had only taken about a minute and a half to do all of that, despite a broken arm, and she ran out of her room to the living room to where Neji and Tenten were waiting with Yakkai following quickly after her whispering mostly to himself, "I still don't see how girls can do that..."

While they were leaving Kajou whispered back, "It comes naturally, unlike some boys who take five minutes just to get their shirt on. Anyways, Hinata-sama is nice, despite how mean Hanone-sama is sometimes." All she got in response was a small 'Hn.' which made her smirk just because she loved outsmarting him and making HIM annoyed instead of the other way around.

They reached the building where the meetings always took place pretty quickly and walked inside, taking their usual places around the long table for the branch house members. Everybody talked for about five minutes before Hinata stood up at the head table where the elders, Hanabi, and herself were sitting and everybody was quiet. (A/N: Hinata has power :P. I still can't really imagine that. Hanabi is there... for some reason...)

"The reason that you've all been called here is because there are several important announcements that the elders and I will make that the whole clan should hear and some information about the Chuunin exam that two of our clan members have taken part in so far."

The boring announcements started and Kajou just zoned them out, wondering how long it was going to take this time. Most of the recent meetings had taken well over an hour so she wasn't expecting to get a break anytime soon.

_You know, these would probably be a LITTLE more popular if the kids didn't have to come... Well, only more popular with all of us but the adults might appreciate bored to death kids not sitting there just being bored... Hmmm... Lets see... Blah blah blah blahdee-blah blah... Damn it! What I wouldn't give for our morning training session NOW. My arm is really killing me too... Some ice would help, but I can't interupt... I bet Komayaka and Urusai are still sleeping their heads off right now, sometimes I wish I wasn't in such a huge clan._

Random thoughts that everybody gets when they're being bored to death continued for about thirty more minutes, then Hinata stood up again and started talking about the Chuunin exams. "Thirteen days from now at about this time the finals of the third round of the Chuunin Exams will begin. Both of the clan members who had originally been entered in the exam have made it to that level and will be fighting. I'm going to have them stand up and be introduced so we know who to look for once the end of the tournament starts..."

_Well, at least I'll get some recognition, though people will be more excited about Hanone making it since he's in the main house, and I'm in the branch house... Oh whatever..._ "First off is my son, Hanone." He stood up and there were a few people applauding from the main house and branch house. "And then there's my cousin's daughter, Kajou." She stood up and there was about the same amount of applause. They both sat down and Hinata continued. "You can come to finals if you'd like to, we have enough seats reserved that everybody could come. Now unless anybody has something to say you can all leave."

Nobody stood up to speak, and Hinata waved them out. The main house members left first, then the branch house members. When they were nearing their house, Yakkai once again whispered partially to himself, "That was BORING... At least it's over." Kajou smirked at what he had said. Sure, she felt the same way, but she wouldn't say it aloud. (A/N: Okay, that should be the end of the boring stuff, I promise!)

The rest of the morning (and part of the afternoon) went on normally, except for the fact that Kajou was sleeping through most of it. She woke up about 6PM and got ready for training. After saying good-bye to her parents and making sure to avoid Yakkai so he wouldn't realize she'd left and start following her, left and headed for the usual training area.

Once she got to the town's main street Kajou actually met up with Urusai. "Hi Kajou! How was your time off?"

"Boring..." She replied, not wanting to go into details.

"Yeah, same here... I was stuck by myself since Dad had some important business and Mom had to stay at the hospital to help with something. Oh well, I got ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Urusai started laughing his head off and some of the people they walked past gave strange looks.

After about half a minute of laughing Kajou decided to get him to stop, just to save her reputation. "Hey, you can shut up now."

He just laughed a little quieter and said, "Oh, okay..." Ending it with a huge grin.

They had reached the entrance to the training area and went inside to find Komayaka and Yatsu-sensei already there. "Are we late or something?" Kajou said, wondering why they were both already there when it probably wasn't even when they were supposed to be there yet.

"No, but Komayaka had asked for some extra training in speed since he isn't exactly too good with that." Yatsu-sensei said. Komayaka looked a little embarrassed because of him saying that but got over with it quickly. "Now that all three of you are here, we can start. For one thing, in these two weeks I'll be teaching each of you a new Jutsu and helping you in whatever category of fighting you're not too good at."

"So we're all going to be working on different things and not training together?" Komayaka asked, sort of hoping he wasn't right since he enjoyed training with the other two even though it sort of annoyed him sometimes how Kajou was overly-quiet and Urusai was overly-loud.

"Exactly. It's only because each of you generally needs to work on different things. Though Kajou needs a little help with her speed also, but also has some other things she needs to work on that are more important, same in Urusai's case. Now, each of you split apart a little bit and I'll come to each of you in turn. Until I come over work on anything you'd like to."

All three of them split up and their sensei walked over to where Urusai was first. "Okay, I'll work with you first. We're not going to start working on the new Jutsu until later this week. The main thing we're going to work on for your fighting is using your brains. Your mother is one of the best medic-nins in all of Konoha and is extremely smart, so you should've at least inherited some of those smarts."

"Jeez, how many times have I heard t hat one?" Urusai said, crossing his arms.

"Well, this might make you a little more excited. Your mother is going to try and get some extra time off to try and teach you some simple medical Jutsus along with the training we do here. But you have to cooperate for all the work we do here to, so I wouldn't complain."

Now Urusai was literally jumping up and down in excitement. "I'll do whatever I have to do, learning medical jutsus would be AWESOME!"

"Okay then." Yatsu-sensei handed Urusai a sheet of paper. "Answer as many of those as you can before I come back."

Urusai had closed his eyes, "Please don't tell me this is what I think it is..." He opened his eyes and realized it was a test that had to do with strategies for fights. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Komayaka had just finished practicing one of the fire moves when he heard Urusai scream. _Hmm... I bet he has to do something with answering questions._ As he finished the thought Yatsu-sensei walked over. "That sure was quick, what is Urusai working on?" Komayaka said giving a questioning look to his sensei.

"You don't have to know about that just yet." Yatsu-sensei said. "Since I've already worked on speed with you today you can start learning the jutsu. This will most likely help for some close range fights. You saw something sort of like it in the sixth fight of the preliminaries. I believe the one that girl did was called 'Tenpi Giragira' (Sun Glare). The one that I'll teach you is a little stronger than that and can actually burn the skin along with damaging the eyes. It's another fire element move that isn't mainly used by the Uchiha clan. I'll demonstrate, but make sure to stand about three feet behind me so you make sure not to get hit." Komayaka took a few steps backwards and watched, activating his Sharingan.

After making sure Komayaka was out of the way Yatsu-sensei started doing handseals and after doing several said, "Katon: Kanetsu Senkou!" The there was a bright flash of light and when Komayaka looked again the tree that had been in front of Yatsu-sensei was burnt to a crisp on the side that was facing him.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Komayaka said, grinning. "I'm going to try!" He went to the unburnt side of the tree and started doing the handseals. (A/N: Look at a handseal guide on a fansite to know what these are! A really good one with clear pictures is on narutofan(dot)com) _Dragon-Snake-Rat-Monkey-Dragon-Tiger_. "Katon: Kanetsu Senkou!" After the flash that his trying the attack had made there was only slight char marks on the side of the tree.

"Heh, just keep trying Komayaka. I was also just wanting to ask, do you know any moves from your mom's side of the family?"

"No, not really... And neither do Raishuu or Enkou." Komayaka said, thinking to all of the training sessions they'd had together.

"Well, I'll have to talk to your mom about trying to teach you some of those. They might come in handy... Well, keep practicing that move." Yatsu-sensei said as he started walking away to where Kajou was waiting.

* * *

Kajou saw a flash of light coming from the direction where she guessed Komayaka was._ The Jutsu he's learning must have something to do with light..._ It was about another minute after that when she spotted her sensei walking over. _Finally... I must be the last out of us three..._

"Hey Kajou. Okay, there are a few things you need to work on, one that'll help in a tournament, and another that'll help with missions whether you get promoted to Chuunin or not. For the tournament, it's controlling your temper so you don't go completely crazy in the middle of the fight, going crazy with the attacking is fine, but nobody wants to listen to a long speech of your complaints. You can work on that any time... For missions and such it's teamwork. As I've been watching most of all of the missions our team has gone on you seem to have been a 'stand-alone' fighter, as in wanting to work by yourself and only by yourself." Yatsu-sensei eventually finished talking about what she had to work on.

"So when do I get to learn a new Jutsu?" Kajou said, appearing as if she hadn't listened to a word he said (even though she was listening). _And since when do I have times controlling my temper! I'm the most stoic person on this whole team, and even with Urusai here, he STILL says I'M the one with temper problems. I bet somebody has talked him into not having me work on anything important just so Hanone can beat me. Yeah, that's defiantly it. I know it wasn't Hinata-sama, so it must have been that idiot that Hanone calls a father. Pft, he's still not beating me._

"...Are you even listening to me, Kajou?" Yatsu-sensei interrupted her thoughts of how she would beat Hanone despite what anybody tried. "You were just having a huge speech in your head to yourself about how you would beat Hanone and how you don't have anger problems, right?"

"How are you always reading our minds like that! Lots of times when we train one of us'll think something and you'll start talking about it the next moment!" Kajou started yelling about random things while Yatsu-sensei just stood by and sighed, waiting for the temper tantrum to be over.

Three minutes and several curses later... "Are you done screaming your head off?" Yatsu-sensei said once Kajou had stopped yelling either from lack of breath or just running out of things to yell about, or both. All he received in reply was a death glare. "You know, the reason you have all that anger building up inside of you is because you don't let it out when it actually happens. If you had been doing that from the beginning and not ruining everybody else's fun you'd probably have had a much better time by now."

Kajou just crossed her arms and scowled, looking down at the ground and away. "Okay, come on. We're going to do something a little fun to work on the three of you's speed." He walked off towards the middle of the training area and called both of the boys to come there.

Before deciding to walk over, Kajou kicked a nearby tree leaving a good-sized chip in the bark and part of the inside of the tree. _Well, he DID say let out my anger when it happens.

* * *

_

Once all three of them were back in the middle of the training area they found markers set up all around within about a one hundred meter area around them, along with obstacles between the markers (which were marked by numbers in a specific order). "Okay, you three. We're going to work on your speed and actually have fun doing it. I've set up an obstacle course that you'll race around, trying to see who wins. And think of it this way, the sooner one of you can do it in under one minute the sooner you can leave training. We'll stay all night if we have to."

All three of the kids groaned. "Okay, you three. Line up at that red mark on the ground. That's the start and finish line." Each of them lined up and got in a running stance. "Take your marks... GO!"

All three of them took off at the same time, Urusai in the lead (probably from running after sneaking out a window in class back in the academy), Kajou after him, and Komayaka in the back. Compared to people who weren't ninja's they were extremely fast, though compared to a lot of ninja's their own age they were pretty slow.

Urusai reached the first marker, past which there was an obstacle to get to the next marker, large hurdles that were about twice as tall as Komayaka (the shortest one on the team). It was here that Kajou and Komayaka caught up with him and were ahead of him before they all reached the second marker, and the second obstacle.

They each had to crawl under a barbed-wire net that was hung about a foot off the ground. Once again Urusai pulled ahead, though not by as much as when they were running. They got out from under it and ran to the third marker, turning towards the finish line to which they had to run about 200 meters to.

They reached the finish line in the same order they had been in when they reached the first marker, Urusai, then Kajou, then Komayaka. Yatsu-sensei showed them a stop watch, which read...

"A minute and fifteen seconds! You started it early!" Urusai yelled, pointing at their sensei accusingly.

"No I didn't. Line up at the starting line again, hopefully you'll go a little faster this time." Yatsu-sensei said, pointing to the red line on the ground. It would be sort of boring saying the same thing over and over again for the obstacle course, so we'll just say by the time they made it home it was past midnight and their parents were a bit worried.

The rest of their two weeks were practically the same, nothing significantly important happened that would even be mildly non-boring to read. And as soon as they all knew it they were entering the large stadium where the finals of the third round of the Chuunin Exam's would take place.

* * *

**Youkou:** Almost FOUR DAYS of typing constantly (or sitting around eating pretending I was typing) and I'm finally done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed typing it (especially the short clip of Kajou's temper tantrum, lol. Seems like she isn't as perfect as she acts.). First thing after I upload this (which I've already done if you're reading this) I'm going to start typing the next chapter so I'll hopefully update within less than a week. Ja ne, and sorry about not updating for so long, minna! 


	8. Kajou vs Hanatsu! Genius vs Genius!

**Youkou: **Okay everybody, I'm going on a Shourai-spree-thing. I'm going to keep typing chapters and try to update EVERY SINGLE DAY! Or twice a day if possible. Now to answer the few reviews...

_**Shang - **Yeah, it may seem like Kajou has changed or something, but I just haven't been putting what she's really feeling... And the girl-stuff thing, well, trust me for this one. Most girls can get ready REALLY fast if they need to, me for example, one time I woke up three minutes before my bus would leave for school and I got ready and all of that in about a minute and a half and got on the bus in time without anybody noticing. And my friend was able to do with a leg cast on. It's a lot of years later, they'll do things differently. And the Hyuuga Meeting, you'll find out about later... Just a quick thing - the meaning of it will have something to do with Kajou not listening to a certain part of it._

_**Mimiru-sama -** Thanks for the thumbs up! Enjoy this chapter too which'll have the first fight of the finals along with the pairs of who fights who in the first round.

* * *

_

"Welcome all of you to the finals of the Chuunin Exam!" Rock Lee exclaimed loud enough for everybody in the whole stadium to hear, his overly loud voice instantly quieted most of the crowd. "I will be the examiner for these finals where the youth of these seven fine young Genin's will explode and–" He was cut off by Naruto yelling from the Kage's sections of the stands.

"Cut it out, Lee! Just get it started!"

"Okay, Hokage-sama!" Lee saluted, facing towards where the voice had came from. He turned back towards the seven Genin and started explaining loud enough for everybody to hear. "You will all be fighting one on one, like in the preliminaries, except it's more like a tournament, like when you win you'll move to the next round. Everybody come up here and draw a number from the box without looking. There are numbers one through seven, and depending on what number you get will decide what fight you're in and who it is you're facing."

"Now will each of you come up in the order of the line you're in and grab a number, I'll call out to the stadium what fight you're in." Lee directed their attention to a box sitting on a small folding table. One by one they walked up.

"Aozora Chi!" Lee introduced as she reached her hand into the box and pulled out a... "Number Two!" Lee called out.

"Aburame Konchuu!" She drew out a number. "Number Four!"

"Nara Hanatsu!" Another number was drawn. "Number Seven!"

Lee got a call on the headset he was wearing as the next competitor walked up. "_Hyuuga_ Hanone! Number One!"

All of the members on Team Five (Kajou, Komayaka, and Urusai) all had strange looks on their faces, as they were all thinking along the lines of the same thing. _What? But his official name is Inuzuka Hanone!_ They kept the line moving though.

"Hyuuga Kajou! Number 8! Uchiha Komayaka! Number Five! And last but not least! Uzumaki Urusai! Number 3!"

**The Kage's Balcony**

"Dad, when is this going to end. I want another mission." A young girl that was about twelve years old stepped out of the shadows behind where the Kazekage a.k.a Gaara was sitting. Gaara turned around in his seat and faced the girl.

"Just because you're already a Chuunin doesn't mean you don't have to stay and watch. Taiyou, Kaze, and Nekki had to stay home because they're still injured and aren't in this round. Anyway, you were volunteered to be security up here on the balcony by one of our ambassadors who came to this country to set this up. And this IS considered an A-ranked mission. They still have high security after what happened when I was in the Chuunin Exam's here."

"I still don't see why they let a twelve year old be security."

"Kayato, you're one of the most reliable Chuunin's in the Hidden Sand Village and are going to be allowed to enter the Jounin Exams. And you know, you wouldn't be this high ranked if you hadn't inherited the Shukaku from me. Stop complaining and just watch, it'll get more interesting."

Naruto leaned over from the chair beside Gaara's. "So, is that your one son's twin you're always talking about?" He pointed with his thumb to Kayato who had stepped back.

"Yeah..."

"So she inherited the Shukaku from you? I'm glad Urusai didn't inherit the Kyuubi, it's horrible enough dealing with those issues yourself but with your kid? I don't even want to imagine."

Kayato was listening to her father's and the Hokage's conversation. Her chin-length, dirty blonde hair naturally frizzed out from her head slightly in all directions, and she had the dark circles around her eyes like her father had. She also had a gourd like her father did when he was younger and was dressed in a dark brown shirt and black knee-length shorts. She wore the usual ninja sandals and had bandages around her right arm and left leg. Her forehead protector was on her forehead.

After getting bored of listening to the adult's conversation she walked up to the rail and decided to watch. (A/N: I have a drawing of Kayato on computer paper I drew during class today, I'll scan it and put it up ASAP, though that won't be too soon because my scanner isn't hooked up yet. Also I need to ink and color it with colored pencils. Haha, she's based a bit off me. Also, I'll be putting little scenes up in the seats, and in the Kage balcony every once and a while.)

**Back on the Field**

"Now will those of you who got number's 1 through 5 please walk or jump up to the contestants balcony and wait for me to call your numbers for a fight." Rock Lee said, only to the kids on the fighting field. In about five seconds only Kajou and Hanatsu remained on the field.

_Damn it, if I get in a close combat fight with her she could use her shadow moves easily. At least my mother was a weapons master, and I've learned that new jutsu from Yatsu-sensei. This cast will be a bit of a problem though, I can't form the correct handseals too quickly. At least it isn't a big bulky thing like it used to be right after the accident._

"First round, first match! Hyuuga Kajou vs. Nara Hanatsu! Begin!" Lee jumped back and up to a small platform that was built into the wall for him, though both fighters had somehow mentally decided to just to stare each other down.

"Scared, Kajou_-kun_?"

"I should be asking you that, shortie."

"Oh, I don't know. Neither of us really has a weak point in this fight, we'll just have to do our best. And with that cast of your's your chances of winning decrease quite an amount."

"You're starting to sound like Urusai when he actually decides to act smart."

"You're starting to sound like an excuse making idiot."

"Shortie."

"Tomboy."

"You're going down now!" Kajou yelled, she pulled two Fuuma Shuriken from apparently nowhere and started spinning them on her fingers. She fed Chakra into the shuriken and they started glowing a light blue color.

Both shuriken were tossed at the same time, each heading in a curve towards opposite sides of Hanatsu's body, they were easily dodged, though the two kunai coming from in front of her weren't. She was cut pretty deep on the outer side of her left leg and the other stuck in her left arm after using it to block.

"How troublesome..." She yanked the kunai out of her arm, wincing a bit as she watched the blood run down to her elbow, then start flowing towards her hand as she put her arm down by her side.

"Don't start complaining on me! You might be too busy to realize that your ass is getting kicked.!" She had taken a stance that was a bit like a Jyuuken one, but modified a bit. She had activated her Byakugan at some point and had a huge smirk plastered across her face.

Her hands started forming handseals, a bit slower than usual because of the cast, though still pretty fast. Hanatsu had also started setting up an attack, they finished at the same time...

"Jyuuken! Chakra Katana (Jyuuken! Chakra Swords!)"

"Katana no Kage! (Swords of Shadows!)"

Each started throwing katana made of, as you could say, their own element. Neither's got more than half way before colliding with one of their opponent's and dissipating. Both stopped at the same time.

"Like I said earlier, the cast gives you a disadvantage because your handseals were slow enough that I could read them and set up a perfect counter." Hanatsu had her eyes closed through her short speech and hadn't noticed Kajou setting up another move until she called out the actual attack.

"Hakke: Rokujuu Yonshou! (Everybody should know that one)"

**In The Stands**

Yakkai had his eyes closed and was facing away from the fight. "She's going to lose, I just know it."

"Don't talk that way about your sister, you should be cheering her on, I mean, even some people who don't even know those two are cheering." Tenten said, about three seconds after the end letting out a cheer of her own, "Come on, Kajou!"

Another yell came from close by, "Damn it, Hanatsu! USE. YOUR. FANS!" Temari was yelling at the top of her lungs, easily being heard over the cheering of the rest of the crowd. A quieter cheere was heard from beside Temari, though he was showing about five times the energy he usually showed, it was still pretty unenergetic. "Yay! Go Hanatsu!" Shikamaru yelled, or half yelled.

**The Fight**

Kajou had just been about to hit Hanatsu when she took one of her two fans from behind her and blocked Kajou's first strike, stopping the move all together. "Steel-hard fans do come in handy, you know." She said smirking at Kajou's furious face. Right when Kajou pulled her hand back, Hanatsu twirled her fan and seemed to have disappeared.

Turning her face upwards, Kajou called out, "You know, your mother pulled that same trick on mine in their Chuunin Exam. I have the Byakugan though, so I'll notice right away."

"Yeah, but you didn't take into account both of my parent's skills." It was just then that Kajou noticed that Hanatsu's hands were in a well known handseal, and she couldn't move.

"Damn it!" Kajou yelled, mostly to herself, and started to try and move. _What to do... What to do... She could do anything right now, she could humiliate me! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_ Chakra started flowing through her whole body, and a visible layer of it appeared on her skin and around her.

Her arms slowly and shakily raised out as she started to rotate, slowly at first but picking up a little bit of speed every second. "Hakkeshou: Kaiten! (Divine Whirl)". The shadow that Hanatsu had sent out retreated as her spinning got too fast to hold with the Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Bind).

Hanatsu was still circling the arena in the air, trying to decide what to do. _She can break my Kagemane no Jutsu, I could use my fans but I doubt that would do any good. Why did I have to get paired up with her to start? What in the world is she doing? I know she can't get up here... Or can she?_ She had spotted something Kajou doing handseals again, crouching down.

The answer to her question came in about two seconds, when she heard a shout from below her. "Soushouryu! (Rising Twin Dragons)" She saw two scrolls with dragon-shaped smoke around them start to rise up in a spiral. They rose to the level where she was and Kajou jumped up, already holding a small scythe-like weapon in each hand.

"And you didn't take into account both of _my_ parent's skills." Kajou said, smirking. She tossed both of the weapons towards Hanatsu, who just barely dodged because of not having enough room to move around on the fan. When she looked back towards Kajou more weapons were already being tossed at her.

She dodged more and more weapons, every time she dodged successfully just increased the amount of weapons that were coming at her at once. She eventually got hit by one of the scythe-like weapons, though not by the sharp side. The momentum of the weapon hitting her right in the stomach knocked her back so she fell backwards off of her first fan.

Hanatsu was still smirking as she was falling quickly headfirst towards the ground, reaching behind her back and grabbing her second fan. She spun around, having her fan out beside her, and ended up on top of the fan, and quickly changed the falling to gliding slowly towards the ground. She caught her other fan when it eventually reached the ground, Kajou landed on the ground on the opposite side of the arena as Hanatsu.

By what they could tell in the stands, a most of the crowd was really enjoying the fight. Temari could still be heard screaming instructions for Hanatsu, and Tenten was heard cheering for Kajou.

Kajou looked across the arena and saw Hanatsu walking up the wall, both of her fans attached together by the sides. Once she had reached about ten feet up, she turned to the side and started running around the arena on the walls, slowly at first, but picking up speed. A whirlwind effect had started in the arena.

"Kage Senpuu!" Just like her move in the preliminaries, the wind now being made by her fan was dark. It soon filled the whole lower ten feet of the arena, and Kajou couldn't see, even with her Byakugan. "This'll show you not to rely on your eyes!"

The shout had came from behind her, but when she turned around to look she was kicked in the back, then soon after punched in the face. Kajou decided to try and sense where Hanatsu was with her other senses. She disactivated her Byakugan and focused some of her Chakra into her ears.

**Contestants Balcony**

"Man, we can't see the fight anymore!" Urusai said, squinting his eyes and leaning over the rail trying to find a way to see the fight despite the dark air.

"Why do you want to see so bad?" Komayaka said, he was leaning against the back wall with his eyes closed, knowing that if it was him fighting Hanatsu he could use the new jutsu he'd learned in the two weeks to get rid of the darkness.

"If you didn't remember, it's our teammate down there. Despite the fact that she always treats us more like burdens than teammates, we still should be worried." Urusai snapped, facing back towards Komayaka and glaring quickly before turning back towards the fight.

They both heard a person walking up beside them, and turned to look. "Hey you guys!" It was the girl from the Hidden Mist Village. She glanced towards the fighting field before continuing, "You don't have to worry, your friend has figured out how to handle the dark."

That was when both of them looked down at the field and noticed that there was a small light blue glow coming from down on the field.

**The Fight**

Kajou had brought a lot of Chakra into her hands and was slowly releasing it so she had small lanterns. She had reactivated her Byakugan and could see at least ten feet around herself on every side. And that was how she spotted Hanatsu running up behind her to leave another assault of attacks. Right when she was almost hit, Kajou started spinning. "Hakkeshou: Kaiten!"

Hanatsu was flung away in some random direction, the dark air started dissipating because she had lost her concentration on holding it there with her Chakra. Once it was clear, Rock Lee was seen checking if Hanatsu was going to get up, and Kajou about five yards away from them, watching. After about a minute Rock Lee called out, "The winner of the first match of the first round: Hyuuga Kajou!"

There was cheering from the crowd, a lot of it coming from the Hyuuga's section of the seats, though plenty from other sections. Kajou jumped up to the contestant's balcony and waited for her next fight.

"Hey Kajou!" Urusai said, waving. "You're pretty beat up... I can probably do something for your arm too..." He grabbed her broken arm despite her protests and put the hand he wasn't using to hold her arm still close to where the break in her arm was. Green Chakra started glowing around his hand and after about a minute of Kajou glaring, Urusai concentrating, and Komayaka just looking confused Urusai took his hand away and said, "Go ahead and try taking those bandages off."

After taking a quick doubting glance at him she started unwrapping the bandages that were holding the splint on. Once she had it off she tried moving around her arm and even pushed on the area where the break had been to check that he'd actually healed it. "Well... Thanks." She sat there quietly for a little bit. "How the hell did you learn to do that?"

"My mom taught me, didn't you know that she's the best medic-nin in Konoha?" Urusai said, grinning.

"Yeah, but still... We wouldn't expect YOU of all people to be able to learn some good medic jutsu's in two weeks." Komayaka said, still looking doubtful.

"Just shut up, Lee-sensei is calling down the next fighters..." Urusai said, looking down to the field again.

"Will the two of you who got numbers 5 and 4 please come down here?" Lee called out.

"Thats me..." Komayaka said, jumping over the rail of the balcony, and he saw Konchuu jumping down also. Behind him he heard two people saying "Good luck." before landing on the ground of the arena and walking to the middle, where Lee would be starting them.

"Match two of round one! Uchiha Komayaka vs. Aburame Konchuu! Begin!" He jumped back onto his platform-thing in the wall as both of the fighters this time again stared each other down.

* * *

**Youkou: **It's shorter than usual, but still good in my opinion. Tell me if there's anything I could do better about the fights so I'll be able to improve the next few chapters. At the end of all these shorter chapters I'll have a little bonus story that has nothing to do with the current timeline. I'm not going to start that this time though. That'll be next chapter. 


	9. Komayaka vs Konchuu! Scared, Bug Girl?

**Youkou: **This update isn't as quick as I wanted it to be, but I was busy switching computers. I now have a new laptop charger and am back on my own computer instead of my little brother's. Nothing much else to say, except for to answer the reviews...

_**Shukaka-chan -** Haha, yeah, he has four kids. I guess he just wanted a really big family since when he was a kid he was in a family with a lot of kids... Only three in that case... But, oh well. Lol. Well, here's the next chapter you wanted, enoy!_

_**Shang - **Well, with Shikamaru and Temari having practically opposite personalities, what would you expect? It's fun thinking up Hanatsu's moves since most of hers are original and not ones that've already been in the show. We've never seen Neji's Kaiten go up against Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. I was just predicting the outcome. Enjoy the Komayaka vs. Konchuu fight, trust me, it's going to be extremely interesting. (Hopefully I can finish it before being forced to do my several homework assignments...)

* * *

_

**The Kage's Balcony**

"Geez! Why do they ALWAYS stare each other down first! It's not like it actually is interesting!" Naruto said, rolling his eyes. He got a few strange looks from the other village leaders around (besides Gaara since he knew Naruto acted that way) because they were wondering how someone that childish could be the Hokage.

"Naruto, you know that they're just trying to see how their opponent is mentally, calling the other names and such and watching the reaction can actually help tell what the person is going to be like in the fight." Gaara explained, knowing well that the response he got back was either going to be dumbfounded or annoyed.

"Well, we didn't do stuff like that when we were in the Chuunin Exam here!" Naruto said, just wanting to say some sort of response back and that was the only thing he was able to think up.

"Actually, we did." Came Gaara's reply, causing Naruto to just frown and face back towards the fight.

_How is somebody like that able to become the Hokage?_ Kayato thought, having turned around slightly to listen to both of them. She turned back around, wondering if this fight was going to be good.

**The Fight**

"There's no way I'm letting you win this fight." Komayaka said, smirking in a very Sasuke-like way.

"..." No reply.

"Scared, Bug girl?" Komayaka said, not caring that he hadn't gotten a response to his last sentence.

"..."

"Whatever, let's just start this!" Komayaka said, doing some handseals and shouting out an attack. "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Element! Great Fireball Technique!)" The huge fireball launched from Komayaka's mouth and headed straight towards Konchuu, though was blocked by a wall of bugs.

"Kuso!" Komayaka ran at Konchuu after seeing his attack wasn't a success, a kunai gripped firmly in his hand. As he got closer there was a layer of bugs on the ground that gradually got thicker, and they were trying to crawl up onto his legs. Eventually it got to be too much and the bugs tripped him, causing him to roll on the ground through the bugs, until he ended up laying on the ground facing up on Konchuu.

He first tossed the kunai he was still holding at Konchuu, and he smirked when the Kunai hit her right in the stomach. Though the smirk didn't last long since he saw bugs begin to flow out of the wound. Komayaka rolled back and got back up onto his feet, where he had been before a lot of bugs had crashed on the spot like a tsunami.

_Damn it, I didn't want to have to use the new move so quickly, but I have to so I can keep these bugs away from me and to find the real Konchuu hiding somewhere._ He was currently walking backwards slowly to at least keep some distance between him and the bugs, though he saw behind the bugs that there was a group of trees where he guessed Konchuu was hiding.

Quickly he started doing the handseals, at the end calling out loudly (hoping that his teammates would hear since they were in the area where the flash would be heading and wanted them to be able to cover their eyes in time), "Katon! Kanetsu Senkou!"

**Contestants Balcony**

"Kajou, cover your eyes." Urusai said, covering his own eyes and interrupting Kajou's thoughts of what she should do for the situation if Komoyaka would win the fight currently going on.

"Huh? Oh!" She covered her eyes just before the flash came. (A/N: Haha, I didn't type what she was thinking because it would take up about half a page)

After it cleared up they looked down to the field.

**The Fight**

There were several dead bugs all over the ground of the arena, and the trees were almost burnt black and the leaves were gone. Konchuu was seen standing behind one of the trees so she wouldn't get hit by the attack. After looking back around the tree and seeing a lot of her bugs on the ground and either dead or twitching their legs on their backs and almost dead... Well, you could just say she snapped.

"How _DARE_ you do this to my bugs! Your little pretty boy ass is going to be kicked big time!" She almost _glowed_ with an evil aura, so much that you could actually see a few of the non-ninja audience members sitting closer to the arena give small shivers.

She started forming handseals quicky, and after finishing a rather large string of them called out, "Mushi Arashi! (Bug Storm!)" All the bugs that were still alive on the ground shakily flew up to meet the hoard that was already gathering in the air. All of them were flying around frantically making it hard to see and move around without getting a bug straight into his face.

_Damn it, right now I'd be really thankful to be a Hyuuga. These stupid bugs are everywhere._ He almost blindly turned to the left and ran, hoping to find the wall so he could go up and get away from some of the bugs for long enough to burn them.

After about five seconds he ran into the wall (quite painfully at that) but tried not to make a sound of surprise so Konchuu couldn't tell where he was quicker than the bugs just sending messages all across the arena.

Gathering Chakra to his feet, he took one quick step up the wall, then another, gathering speed and reaching near the top of the wall already forming hand seals. At the end of his string of handseals he turned around, still skidding to a stop on the wall, and yelled out the same attack he'd used earlier. "Katon! Kanetsu Senkou!"

A flash once again filled the arena, though this time not heading towards anybody watching the fight, and just towards the bugs and Konchuu. More Chakra had been put into this attack than the last one, and the trail of bugs that had been following him were still catching of fire row by row and some had even started burning near the ground.

He was still standing in the same place when a scream came from the opposite side of the field. A smirk appeared on Komayaka's face as he ran around the wall of the arena until he was above the only part of the flame still burning, which was from Konchuu's trench coat which she was hastily trying to unbutton to take off before she could get burnt badly.

Komayaka jumped off of the wall and positioned himself so he would be coming down with a roundhouse kick right onto Konchuu's head. She had just succeeded in getting her trench coat off and was padding the fire on her regular clothes out when Komayaka's kick came down right on her shoulder, knocking her backwards.

As soon as his feet touched the ground Komayaka turned around and continued his assault on Konchuu.

**In The Stands**

"How the heck did Komayaka get so good! Were you giving him private training sessions, Dad?" Enkou turned to glare at her father, who was smirking.

"No, but your mother was. Go bitch about it to somebody else, I'm trying to watch." Sasuke said, still paying close attention to the fight and waving his daughter away from him. (A/N: cracks up after reading back Sorry, I just think that's hilarious.)

Raishuu was sitting next to Enkou and Ino. "Mom, how did Komayaka get so freaking good? As far as I know he's always been the weakest of us three."

"If he's the weakest, why aren't you two the ones in the finals?" Ino said, smirking. A habit that she had most likely picked up from Sasuke.

Close-by the Uchiha family Shino was sitting silently, watching the fight... Only watching... Not cheering... Not bouncing up and down excitedly... Just watching...

**The Fight**

There was a huge hole in the wall where Konchuu was stuck after Komayaka had kicked her into the wall. _Perfect chance to use the technique Mom taught me._ Quickly forming the handseals he called out, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Just when Konchuu had freed herself from the wall Komayaka entered her mind...

_The usual feeling as when he had practiced on some unsuspecting siblings came, the only difference was the fact that it felt like there were bugs crawling all over him, which freaked him out for a little bit, but he got over it. _Holy crap! How the heck can Konchuu stand having all these bugs in her!

_He started moving Konchuu around, making sure he had total control. After knowing that she couldn't break the hold he had on her mind, he started raising one of her hands. A voice came into her ears that sounded sort of like Lee-sensei's, saying "Are you wanting to give up the fight?"_

_A voice that was for sure not his own came out of Konchuu's mouth. "Yes, I would like to forfeit."_

"_Okay. Winner of the second match of the first round: Uchiha Komayaka!" Lee called out. After hearing the confirmation that he had won, Komayaka dispelled the jutsu and went back to his own body._

Komayaka woke up and started pushing himself off of the ground where his body had landed after casting the jutsu. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he jumped back up to the contestants balcony.

"Congrats Komayaka!' Urusai yelled, wearing a grin almost as large as Komayaka's.

"Yeah, good job." Kajou said. "Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you okay?)"

"I'm fine... Hey, Urusai, you know, unless whoever draws number three is the left over, your fight is next." And as if he was psycic, Lee's announcement of the next fight came right then.

"Will the two young flames who got the numbers 3 and 2 come down? If I'm correct that would be Uzumaki Urusai and Aozora Chi!"

The two of them both leaped down, each calling out shouts of excitement and how the fight was going to be easy. Though since Chi had been hanging out with Urusai and whoever else was on his team that wasn't fighting at the time both of them crashed into each other on the way down and ended up landing flat on their backs, earning several people laughing in the crowd.

"Well... That sure was a funny way to prelude this match!" Lee called out. Both Urusai and Chi walked to the center of the arena, blushing a bit due to embarrassment. "Okay, now that both of our next fighters are in the center of the arena... Third match of the first round, Uzumaki Urusai vs. Aozora Chi! Begin!"

* * *

**Youkou: **I know this chapter was very short too, and I don't think of this fight as being as good as the Kajou vs. Hanatsu fight. But guess what? To end the chapter I have a special Omake that doesn't have to do with the main characters for this story, but GAARA'S kids with a normal morning in their lives.

* * *

**Omake**

Gaara sat at the table in his house, taking a few minutes of peace and quiet before his kids started waking up (or just coming downstairs in Kayato's case) and all of hell broke lose, just like every day. He was eating a bowl of oatmeal, listening for the first sounds of somebody coming downstairs.

Step... Step... Step... He could hear one of the four kids walking around upstairs, though not coming towards the stairs. _So I'm guessing that's Kayato. Can't she just come downstairs normally instead of scaring her siblings after waking them up?_

A scream came from upstairs. "Kayato! Get the hell out of my room! How many times have I told you that you and your freakish-ness aren't allowed in here!" That was Kaze, she always called Kayato a freak, only because she though she didn't LOOK good, the fact that she had Shukaku didn't bother her. The sound of one of Kaze's many decorative pillows hitting Kayato's sand and then falling to the floor was heard, along with Kayato walking out of Kaze's room soon after and snickering at the fact that scaring her older sister never got old.

_Next she'll wake up Nekki, then Taiyou. _"Just give me five more minutes today Kayato!" Nekki was heard yelling.

"Nope, at least you are able to sleep. Consider yourself lucky I woke you up at 6AM instead of 5 like usual." Kayato said, walking out of Nekki's room and going down the hall, getting ready to wake up the youngest of the four.

"Ha! You're not the one who woke me up THIS time! I beat you! I woke MYSELF up before you could come in and wake me up!" Taiyou was heard yelling, probably pointing at Kayato and smiling.

"Whatever." Kayato was heard walking and checking to make sure Nekki and Kaze were waking up, earning another yell and a thrown pillow from Kaze. She walked downstairs and got herself some of the already cooked oatmeal and sat down at the table.

Soon everybody was sitting down at the table and eating their own oatmeal. Talking about random things, including Taiyou who continuously brought up the subject that she had woken up before Kayato could wake her up for once. "Kayato didn't wake me up! Kayato didn't wake me up!" She kept chanting, even when someone told her to shut up she just kept saying it, only quieter.

Breakfast ended and they went off to train at their private training grounds. "Let's do some fights today! It'll be fun!" Taiyou yelled, practically bouncing up and down.

"I'm fine with that." Nekki said, shrugging.

"I'll only do that if Kayato doesn't fight, we already know that she'd win anyway." Kaze said, glancing at her younger sibling.

"Oh come on! Fighting against her would train us really well!" Taiyou said, running over in front of Kaze and bouncing up and down. "Please say yes! Please, please, please?"

"How about the three of you against me." Kayato said.

Just as the other three had started to agree, Gaara called from their house. "Kayato! Another mission came in for you,"

"Awww!" Taiyou yelled, "I want to fight with her! It's good training!"

"Shut up, loud mouth!" Kaze yelled, picking up a handful of sand and throwing it at Taiyou.

"You just love throwing stuff, don't you? Earlier you threw your pillows at Kayato, and now you're throwing sand at me. What are you going to throw next? A chair at Dad? Or maybe you'll throw some of your clothes at Nekki!"

"Come back here you little brat!" Kaze started chasing after a laughing Taiyou, and despite the height difference still wasn't able to catch up.

"Hey! I don't have somebody to fight!" Nekki called, trying to be heard over Taiyou's laughing and Kaze's yelling. "Now that Kayato has left I don't have anybody to fight!" He started running after them, yelling for one of them to fight with him.

That carried on until all of them were worn out, and Gaara came outside looking for them and found that they had all collapsed to the ground because of exhaustion. "You know, the three of you could try getting along better for once. Or maybe training normally."

"Just leave us alone Dad... Don't you have some Kazekage business to attend to or something?" Kaze said, turning over on the hot desert sand and started to get up, along with Taiyou and Nekki.

"You all sometimes scare me." Gaara said, and walked back towards their house.

* * *

**Youkou:** I hope you all thought that was funny, lol. I might have another one at the end of the next chapter if I get reviews saying you liked this, though it'll be about different people unless you want it about them again. Next update coming really soon. This fight'll be as good as the Kajou vs. Hanatsu one, trust me.

I have a small poll for the couples out of the kids, just because I want other's opinions. You can vote for however many you want, because any of them are fine with me. I just want to know which are the most popular.

Kajou/Komayaka

Kajou/Urusai

Kajou/Hanone (okay... I actually don't want this one, but I'll use your guys's opinions)

Chi/Urusai

Hanatsu/Raishuu

Hanatsu/Chouto

Enkou/Hanone

See you everybody! Please vote for what you think the funniest/best couples are! Next chapter is coming soon, Ja ne!


	10. Urusai vs Chi: Hyperactive Ninja FaceOff

**Youkou:** Here's chapter 10! I'm into the double digits! I'm not going to answer reviews this chapter because I'm being lazy right now, but I'll answer the reviews from chapter 9 and this one next chapter, which'll be the Kajou vs. Komayaka fight. Despite the fact that Chi and Urusai are some of my least favorite characters in my story, I have a feeling this is going to be the most fun fight to type up.

* * *

This time, unlike the other matches, both competitors launched themselves at each other instantly, trying to land several kicks and punches. Chi landed an attack first, which was kicking Urusai in the stomach and launching herself into a back flip before landing on the ground. Urusai landed flat on his back and continued sliding backwards on the dirt.

"Aw man! I was wishing I could at least get a tough opponent in the first round! I just got stuck with some pink-haired girly boy instead!" Chi had walked over to right next to where Urusai was still laying on the ground stunned. She had one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

Urusai had pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. "Don't underestimate me so easily." He grabbed onto her ankle and jumped up, ending up with her on the ground and him standing next to where she was laughing. "Haha! _I _got _YOU_ that time!"

A kunai flew past Urusai's face, barely making a cut into his cheek, followed by another soon after on his other cheek Two more whizzed by his wrists. "Jeez, your aim is bad!" He tried to jump to the side, but ran into ninja wire hung in the air by the ends of the kunai which were now stuck in the wall, and the ends of Chi's fingers.

"I've got you now, girly boy." She got a look of concentration on her face, and a blue glow started racing up the strings to where Urusai was now caught. The chakra reached Urusai and the effect of that was sort of shocking, as in Urusai felt like he was being electrocuted.

**The Kage's Balcony** (A/N: This'll be the only part separate from the fight, since I'm too lazy to think up Chi's parents, and Sakura will have just came up to visit with Naruto)

"Get out of there Urusai!" Sakura was yelling, bouncing up and down next to Naruto's chair. She was looking really nervous like it was the end of the world because he'd gotten caught in that one trap.

"Stop squealing your head off, Sakura. You know he's going to be all right." Naruto said, sweat dropping anime-style.

Kayato had walked back to where her father was because she had one small question. "Are you sure it's okay for her to be up here?"

"Just ignore her or glare at her and she'll usually shut up." Gaara said, also sweat dropping like Naruto, just less noticeably.

**The Fight**

Once it had finished he fell down to the ground, still smoking. "What the hell was that for!"

"We're fighting, remember? We're _supposed_ to hurt each other." Chi said as she started forming handseals.

After quickly looking through his memory Urusai remembered those handseals from her preliminaries fight against Raishuu.

_Chi began making handseals immediately, though hadn't realized that Raishuu had his Sharingan activated and was paying close attention while making handseals of his own. Both yelled out their attacks that the same time._

"_Koori! Hishou Koori Kire! (Ice Element! Flying Ice Shards!)"_

"Koori! Hishou Koori Kire!" Chi yelled out, the ice started forming in the air and shot towards Urusai.

He dodged as well as he could, though still got hit several times. While in the middle of a cartwheel-ish movement he got hit right in the shoulder by a particularly large and fast moving ice shard, knocking him off balance and causing him to land on his stomach on the ground.

After standing up he concentrated his chakra to the wounds in his arms and legs from the ice shards, smoke started coming from the wounds as they healed. "Hm... I can't give you enough time for that next time, can I? Che, you're only making it harder for yourself, girly boy." Chi formed the same handseals and started the same move over again.

Urusai once again tried to dodge as best as he could, though still got hit. As soon as the assault stopped he started trying to heal his wounds. "Not this time!" He saw more ice shards flying his way, and jumped up just in time to avoid the few that were heading for him. As soon as he'd reached the highest he was going to get kunai started hitting him. One even hit him in the stomach before he was able to start blocking.

As soon as he landed on the ground Urusai doubled over and started coughing up blood. As soon as he'd stopped coughing long enough to pull the kunai out, Chi was on him again.

"Hijutsu! Koori Katana no Mai! (Dance of the Ice Swords!)" The spinning blur of Chi was coming at Urusai from the right and to the front of him.

_If I'm guessing correctly, there should be a weak spot near her legs where a kunai could get through and stop her._ Urusai quickly pulled out a few kunai and threw them towards where her shins would be. He had guessed correctly, Chi stopped spinning and started pulling the kunais out of her lower legs, saying strings of curses due to frustration.

While healing his cuts he started tossing shuriken, kunai, and a few needles that he'd borrowed from Kajou at Chi, not giving her time to pull out a few of the kunais still stuck in her legs. Once the barrage of weapons had stopped coming Urusai was nowhere to be seen.

Chi pulled the last few kunai out of her legs then started looking around for Urusai, she looked around above her but still couldn't find him. She felt a punch on the back of her head and stumbled forward before spinning around to find nobody there.

"Where the hell are you!" Chi yelled, looking around again. She was kicked in the back and fell forward onto her hands and knees. "Show me where you are you freaking idiot!" She looked around and when she had gotten back to looking straight in front of herself Urusai just suddenly popped up.

"Boo." Urusai said, grinning. Chi jumped back screaming and pulled more weapons that had came from Urusai had thrown the second time and tossed them back at him. He disappeared again, and popped up behind her and gave her a quick karate chop to the back of the neck, making her faint.

After she hadn't gotten up for a minute Lee checked over her quickly before calling out, "The winner of the third match of the fourth round is Uzumaki Urusai!"

The medic-nin's were clearing Chi off the field and to the hospital, and Urusai was jumping up to the contestants balcony where he was greeted with two 'Good job.'s.

"Now that we have finished the first round, because of the odd number of participants, we will now start round number two after a five minute break! Feel free to walk around to stretch your legs, but be sure to be back for the next round because it'll be just as exciting as the last round, or maybe even better! Now before all of you get up to move around, I'd like to announce the fights next round. First we'll have Hyuuga Kajou vs. Uchiha Komayaka, two teammates! That fight sure will be interesting! After that we have Uzumaki Urusai vs. Hyuuga Hanone! The winners of those two matches will face each other in the finals round! NOW you may begin your break!"

Komayaka and Kajou were now facing away from each other, both not wanting to look the other in the eye. Urusai decided to try and start a conversation just because he hated seeing the team like that. "Hey, what do you think about your fight coming up? Who do you think'll win?"

"I will, of course." Both replied at the same time, turning away from each other even more with their noses in the air.

Urusai just sweat dropped and tried to start another conversation, "How about we cook some rice? Or ramen? Though rice would be better for you two since your fight is starting in about four minutes." He took out a few bags of instant rice from a small backpack thing that he'd brought with him and grabbed a small pan from there too, pouring some water from a water bottle into it and setting the packages into the pot. "Hey, Komayaka? Will you help me boil this water?"

He was once again ignored and decided to just use his Chakra to boil the water. Holding his hand underneath the pot he focused his Chakra into his hand and let it come out of his palm. The water started boiling and after a little bit he took the packets of rice out and opened them up, grabbing some chop sticks out of his backpack, and gave Kajou and Komayaka one packet and set of chop sticks each, keeping another one for himself. (A/N: Haha, Urusai sure packed well, didn't he?)

Both of his teammates started eating resentfully, and still wouldn't look at each other.

_I have a feeling this fight isn't going to go to well, now, during it, and after..._ Urusai though, sighing. _I just hope neither of them hurts the other TOO bad.

* * *

_

**Youkou:** Okay, I've decided to change the poll a little bit, now just vote for ANY couple that you think would be funny/cool. I won't list any, you all just say some you'd like to say. I've pretty much decided on Kajou/Komayaka already, though I could make it a love triangle or something.

Now, just for your enjoyment, ANOTHER OMAKE! This time it'll be a little more hilarious, because this time, it's all of the genin playing TRUTH OR DARE! -insert the dun-dun-duuun! music- Learn some funny facts or secrets and watch the kids do humiliating or funny dares, though there's a strange spin to it that'll give everybody laughs, though it still stays at about a PG to PG-13 level... Enjoy! Oh, and the reason I thought about doing this is so you all can find out more about the characters that you DON'T know much about yet, thanks to Shang for leaving that small note about the others in his review.

* * *

**Omake**

Team Five was just sitting around being bored because they, and every other genin team, had been given the day off because of some wacky holiday. Urusai had been sort of smart in their opinion and invited the other teams for a small get together of sorts.

Everybody had started arriving, starting with Team Three, then Team Four. And finally, the four Sand siblings showed up (he had to invite them because they were the kids of his father's friend, so technically his distant friends).

"Okay, everybody! I invited you here so we could do something good to keep ourselves occupied on this boring day of no training!" Urusai yelled, standing up on a tree stump. He got a few strange glances that said 'What-the-heck-are-you-talking-about?'. "We're going to be playing the game of all games! Truth or Dare!"

A few people fell anime style or just sweat dropped. "Everybody sit in a circle, and I'll start! Though to make this a little more interesting, if you refuse to do a dare you have to take off an article of clothing." A few of the boys who were perverts started giggling and received whacks on the head by the girls or girl on their team. Everybody sat in the circle and Urusai pointed directly across the circle to none other than Kajou. "Truth or Dare!"

"I'll take truth." Kajou said, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, though she still was watching everything through her eyelids using her Byakugan.

"Aw... I had a really good dare too. How about... Do you have a crush on anybody in this group? If so, who?" Urusai said, smirking and wondering if Kajou would answer or just take the dare instead.

"I'd rather not answer that, give me the dare."

"YES!" Urusai punched the air before continuing. "I dare you to KISS Komayaka on the lips for thirty seconds."

After that, what nobody believed could happen did. They saw Kajou blushing. "A... A-any alternate dares?"

"Yeah, you could french my foot instead." Urusai pulled off his sandal and stuck his dirty foot up in the air and wiggled his toes around.

Kajou cringed as she considered her options. She eventually decided to just take the sandal off her right foot.

"You spoil all the fun." Urusai said, and followed up with, "Oh well, your turn!"

"Kayato, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us why you have different colored hair than all of your siblings AND your father."

"My mother had blonde hair, it's as simple as that." Kayato said, glaring at Kajou.

She matched Kayato's glare and retorted, "Yeah, right. You dye it. Whatever, it's your turn."

"Hanone, Truth or Dare." She glared at him, as if saying 'Pick-dare-or-die.' and everybody could see the sand starting to slide around on the ground towards Hanone.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**Youkou:** That Omake will be continued, okay everybody? I hope you enjoyed the TENTH chapter of Shourai! I'll update as quick as possible, and you should be expecting at least two updates this weekend since I have nothing at all planned besides sitting in bed on my computer, so... yeah... Ja ne! Leave reviews please! 


	11. Kajou vs Komayaka! Mind Games

**Youkou:** Okay everybody. I am here with chapter number 11! You'll now be seeing which is probably going to be the second best fight in the whole story in my opinion. Oh, just to let you know, there will be about THREE flashbacks here, mostly of small things not typed in the actual chapters. Here are my answers to reviews.

_**Shang - **Heh, I was trying to make that part funny, though it sounds serious. I was going to make Chi win the fight in the first round, but the way I started typing it I couldn't think of a way to make it interesting to make her win, so I thought up the whole last half of the chapter on the spot and just typed it with Urusai winning. Also, thanks for being the only constant reviewer._

_**XyoushaX - **Yeah, I see that first part now that I've got my Japanese to English dictionary. And actually, Urusai means 'loud', 'urasai' means 'shut up'. I've already explained that three times to different people (one of the other three being in a review). _

_**RyuHayabusa - **Thanks for all the compliments! The reason I based it on Kajou is mostly because NejiTen are my favorite characters, but I've found that it makes it a LOT easier to type and it is a lot less boring than if I tried to type it based on Urusai. (I actually started the first chapter that way then changed it.) I hope to see another review (hopefully a good one) from you this chapter, enjoy!_

I decided to add this small part right here because it really made typing the chapter more interesting, so it might make reading it more interesting. There are a few songs (okay, a lot of songs) that I listened to while typing this chapter, and you could listen to them while reading it if it won't distract you...

'Night of Fire' by Initial D

'Sunny Day' by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

'Figure.09' by Linkin Park

'Cold' by Crossfade

'Starless' by Crossfade

'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot

'Don't Break Me Down' by The Donnas

Okay, that's all of the good ones. Enjoy chapter 11! Also, on an extra note: Naruto starts in America in about 14 days! Though they COMPLETELY messed up Naruto's voice as I've seen on a commercial that has started playing recently. He sounds like my little brother...

* * *

"Everybody! Break is over! Will Uchiha Komayaka and Hyuuga Kajou please come down to the field to begin the first fight of the semi-finals round!" Lee yelled loud enough that he could be heard practically all across Konoha. Those who were still sitting in their seats sweat dropped.

Both Komayaka and Kajou, still not looking each other in the eye, jumped down to the field not crashing into each other like Urusai and Chi had. On their way to the middle of the field Kajou decided to be a good sport and said, "Good luck, Komayaka."

That had surprised Komayaka so much that he stopped walking for a bit and looked at Kajou still walking with his eyes wide and his mouth half open. _Since when did she do stuff like that?_ He decided to forget about it and continued to walk the small distance left until the center of the arena where Kajou and Lee were waiting for him to come.

Once he'd reached where the other two were standing, Kajou and himself faced each other waiting for Lee to start their fight. "Good luck to you too, Kajou. If you do end up winning, just try not to hurt me too bad."

"I can't give you my guarantee on that." Kajou said, sort of half smirking, half smiling, back.

"Are you two done talking? Let the first match of the semi-finals, Hyuuga Kajou vs. Uchiha Komayaka, begin!"Lee called, jumping back once again. Kajou had instantly thrown four senbon towards Komayaka's shoulder and knee joints.

He had dodged easily, though once he had jumped to the side he had a few kunai heading at him, after jumping up he was assaulted by a few shuriken, barely dodging and getting a few strands of his hair cut a bit shorter.

Komayaka landed on the ground and skidded a few feet backwards, afterwards he started making handseals quickly for one of his favorite moves... "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" After shouting it out he preformed more handseals and set up another attack. "Katon! Housenka!"

The first attack was dodged easily, though soon after there were the second attacks fireballs coming straight at her. Kajou dodged the first few, though the last three hit her on the lower legs and one of her arms. After hitting her, since it had nothing close enough by to catch on fire, the attack dissipated, though not without leaving painful burns.

Despite the stinging in her legs, Kajou ran at Komayaka preparing a strong Jyuuken strike. As she was running she yelled out, "You know you can't beat me! In all of the spars we had at training I always won!" (A/N: For this next flashback, the best song to listen to is 'Don't Break Me Down'. Also, I warn you all of severe Kajou moody-ness, lol)

_It was near the end of training for the day, and they had all just finished several spars between each other. Komayaka had beaten Urusai once, and Urusai had beaten Komayaka once. Kajou had beaten Urusai the two times that they had fought and she had only gotten to beat Komayaka once before he decided to stop sparring._

"_You might as well give up at trying to beat me, since I can tell you already know it's impossible unless some miracle happens." Kajou said, smirking and standing over Komayaka, who was on his hands and knees coughing._

"_I'm not going to give up, you can't make me." Komayaka said in between coughs._

"_You'll break... eventually." Kajou said, turning away._

"_Kajou! You shouldn't be that mean you know!" Urusai called to her. _

_Kajou just turned around and smirked again, "Urasai, Urusai. (Shut up, Urusai)". She then walked off into the trees around the edge of the training area and he heard the gate to the training area creaking open._

_Urusai helped Komayaka up and glared in the direction Kajou had went. '_Why does she act like that all the time?_'_ (A/N: If you're listening to music while you're reading, listen to 'Starless' during this next section)

Komayaka ducked under the attack and swept his leg under Kajou's feet, tripping her and causing her to fall headfirst into the ground and continue tumbling for about a second. He instantly grabbed several kunai and hurtled them at the still disoriented Kajou.

All of the kunai stuck into her back, causing her to cough up blood. She got up onto her hands and knee's shakily, pausing every once and a while to cough up more blood. Through the whole thing Komayaka was standing by with a satisfied smirk.

"How does it feel? To be being beaten so easily? I have to live with it every day because of my other siblings, and because of _you_!" Komayaka had started with a whisper but slowly gotten louder to end yelling as loud as he could. Now Kajou had gotten to her feet, though she was shaking like she was going to topple over at any second.

"It actually feels good, to have competition for once." She was looking down so Komayaka couldn't see her face, though he practically KNEW that she had a smirk on her face. "You've gotten better, I'll give you that, but you won't be beating me today."

"I already have the upper-hand! I've barely gotten a scratch and you have seven kunai sticking out of your back and can hardly stand up!" Komayaka yelled again, getting madder that she wasn't even making any show of how he was beating her, except for how she looked.

"You're too naive, Komayaka. First of all, you don't know that you have the lead, I could've been letting you beat me up. I might've been setting up a trap this whole time and you could be digging yourself deeper into it with every word you say." She looked up and saw that instead of the usual smirk there was a small smile in it's place, though her eyes still held the same cold stare.

**In The Stands**

"She's playing mind games with him, isn't she. Trying to get him so worked up he won't think straight. Right, Mom?" Yakkai said, he was actually getting interested into this fight, at first it had been because Kajou was being beaten so easily, but now it was actually interesting what was happening.

"You're right. She's probably planning a genjutsu too, or at least that's what she'd usually do." Tenten said, also watching intently.

"I doubt it, she's gotten him worked up enough that it'd even be easy to defeat him now even in her condition. He can't even keep his Sharingan working constantly because he's so upset." Neji said, using his Byakugan to watch the fight.

Both of the non-finalist Uchiha kids were leaning over the rail, from what they could see he was beating the girl who'd ranked top in their graduating class, the one who'd done perfect in almost every class, and now he already almost had her unconscious after only three minutes.

"Tell me, when the hell did Komayaka get so freaking strong!" Enkou yelled, it was more of a demand than a question.

"Yeah, it's not like he has a better senseis than ours, I mean, you're Enkou's team's sensei, Dad, and then I have Hanatsu's dad as a sensei!" Raishuu said, he was scowling and glaring down at Komayaka.

"Neither of you know that, I've only met their team's sensei once or twice and didn't really talk to him much. I don't even know how he trains them or anything." Sasuke said, he had his arms crossed and was watching the fight, wondering how it would turn out.

**The Fight**

"You can't be telling the truth! I'm winning! I just know it, you have seven of my kunai stuck in your back, you can barely hold yourself up!" Komayaka yelled back, his hands had balled into fists and he was shaking almost uncontrollably.

"These small things?" Kajou yanked a kunai out of her back, wincing a bit in the process. "It doesn't matter whether it's seven or seventy. You're not winning to me, you never have, and never will." She tossed the kunai into the ground directly in front of Komayaka. "Go ahead and throw it at me, right here." She pointed to her throat. "You'll still lose, no matter how much you hit me, or beat me around."

Komayaka quickly picked up the kunai and tossed it, just wanting to get Kajou to stop talking because she was completely freaking him out. While he was concentrating on pulling the kunai out of the ground, Kajou had activated a simple genjutsu.

The kunai that Komayaka had thrown hit Kajou right where she'd pointed, and she fell down, blood flowing freely out of the wound. It had shocked Komayaka that she hadn't even tried to dodge. He ran right over and knelt down beside Kajou, realizing that there was no way she could live after that. _What have I done? Why did I do it? Why did I even listen!_

He was going to continue yelling at himself in his head, though he felt a huge strike on his back, causing him to be driven into the ground. Strike after strike ran into his back, driving him further into the ground. Then he felt sharp points, senbon probably, going into his back in several places.

After the attacks had eventually stopped, Komayaka pulled himself up out of the reasonably large hole and looked up. "How... How are you still alive?"

"It's called genjutsu, Komayaka. If you had realized that beforehand you probably wouldn't be in the condition you're in now." Kajou had her arms crossed and was smirking.

"What do you mean the condition I'm in now?" He was still holding himself up out of the whole with his elbows and forearms.

"If I had correct aim with my senbon, you shouldn't be able to use your right leg until about fifteen minutes after you pull the correct senbon out of your back."

Komayaka pulled himself up out of the hole and tried to push himself up with his right leg, though just ended up falling over. "Damn it..."

* * *

**Youkou:** Okay, I KNOW the fight isn't over yet, but I've got a feeling if I continue typing the quality will just decrease and you'll all be very unhappy, this fight is only about 1/2 done right now. That's just what happens when I try to type at around midnight. I also will not have a Omake this chapter, though that'll be continued at the end of last chapter. Leave a review! I'll probably leave another chapter for you all later today (August 27, 2005). Sayonara minna! Leave a review! 


End file.
